Lust Games
by smackedfan454
Summary: Well the title pretty much says it all. Giles and Jenny fulfill their fantasies and other lust filled games on each other. Rated M for obvious smut. :D Reviews please!
1. Watch Me

Random spure of the moment. Just suddenly… yeah no explanation. Here it is. Lol.

I'm thinking that if you like this chapter I might make it a multi chapter story of all the crazy situations Jenny and Giles find themselves in. Let me know! :D

* * *

"So… what kind of movie would you uh like to watch?" Asked Giles. Jenny had came over after a night of battling an evil demon to relax and enjoy a movie. They never really had time for actual dates so they settled for the little ones, sacred moments together that both of them looked forward to.

"Hmm nothing scary. I've had enough fright for one night." smiled Jenny plopping down on his couch. Jenny smirked watching him rummage through the DVDs they had picked up on the way to his house. Just recently had Jenny convinced Giles to get a TV and DVD player for them to watch together. Secretly Giles had bought it because he liked being able to hold Jenny in his arms while they sat and watched the movie on the couch together.

"Okay… how about a comedy?" Giles said holding up a DVD.

"Ugh no. I can't stand the actor who plays the lead in this movie… sorry."

"No worries. Guess we're watching this one then." Giles smiled showing her the only DVD left, a romance.

Jenny giggled. "Rupert Giles. You are actually going to watch a sappy love story with me?"

Giles blushed and put it in. "Don't tell Buffy or the rest of the Scooby Gang."

Jenny smiled and leaned into him as he sat down next to her. Inhaling his scent she sighed in contentment. "No problem. Our secret."

Giles smiled and wrapped his arms around her, loving how she curled up into his chest.

They sat together watching the movie both enjoying each others company. As the movie reached its climax a very sexy, erotic scene played on the screen. Giles shifted uncomfortably as the only though running through his mind was to not get turned on, or at least not to let Jenny know. They had yet to have sex and Giles did not want to embarrass Jenny. Jenny smirked feeling him shift under her, the scene definitely getting to her as well. Smirking wickedly Jenny decided to tease Giles a little, always in the mood to make him squirm.

"Have you ever done something like that?" Jenny asked innocently motioning to the screen where the two lover were playing, shamelessly, with themselves in front of the other.

"What?" Giles choked out.

"Have you ever let a lover watch you get off?" Jenny asked again still trying to remain calm, although loving his reaction.

"I… I… umm can't say that I have. May I ask where this… question came from?" Giles managed out trying to remain in control, although the screen mixed with Jenny's suggestion not making it easy.

"I don't know. I was just curious." Shrugged Jenny.

Jenny let a few moments pass. Giles began to relax finally believing she was going to let it go. As the movie came to a close Jenny turned suddenly on Giles, so that she was straddling his lap lightly. Giles jumped in shock and looked at her questionably.

"Would you ever consider doing that with me?" Giles instantly knew what she was talking about and although his body and mind were screaming yes Giles pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Do what with you?"

"Oh come on Rupert. You know exactly what I am talking about. Would you ever consider pleasing yourself in front of me?" Jenny smirked trailing her fingertips along his collarbone and down his chest.

"Well… I… um? Jenny…. I… would you?" Giles stuttered truly at a lose at what to do.

"I asked you first."

Giles bit his lip and hesitated before looking at Jenny. He knew he couldn't lie to her. Not only would she read him like a book… or computer in her case, but he loved her truly and utterly and wanted to be honest with her. "Yes. I would do anything you wanted. And quite honestly… just the thought of you watching… well I'm already excited." Giles blushed out the last part.

Jenny gasped at his honest answer and sliding forward on his lap, knew he wasn't lying, his rock hard shaft pressing against the confines of his tweed pants.

Jenny got off of his lap and for in instant Giles thought he had scared her away, that is until Jenny grabbed his hand. "Up. Come on." Jenny pulled him towards the stairs.

"Jenny what are you?" Giles stopped suddenly realizing her intentions. "Jenny are you… are you sure about this?"

Jenny turned and grabbed his head pulling his mouth to hers as she kissed him passionately. Giles kissed back instantly grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, his one hand holding her head to his. Their kiss became frantic and full of love, their tongues sliding past and around the others, exploring their mouths.

Pulling away on a gasp Giles picked Jenny up and carried her quickly upstairs to his bedroom laying her down on it and climbing on top of her. Their kiss resumed and soon both Giles's and Jenny's shirts and pants were removed, leaving them in only their undergarments.

Reaching around Giles unhooked Jenny's bra and moaned at the sight of her body. "Gorgeous."

Jenny blushed and smiled, her nails raking down his chest in approval of their own. Kissing once more they both removed the last articles of each other's clothing.

"You sure this is what you want?" Giles asked one last time.

"Yes. This now… us later." Jenny said promising Giles that this was not just a one time thing. That they would be together, joined body and soul in many times to come.

Giles smiled widely and kissed her with all of his love and finally uttered the words he had been dying to say. "I love you Jenny. Very much."

Jenny held onto him as the tears passed. "I love you too Rupert."

They both smiled before Jenny kissed him, the passion and lust building again. Jenny reached down and grabbed him in her hand gasping at the size. "Your… your huge Rupert."

Giles laughed and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry Jenny. When I do enter you I promise I will not hurt you."

Jenny smiled. "I know that… at least now I know why they called you Ripper."

Giles blushed and they both laughed.

Jenny stroked him once and then released him. "I want to see you do it." Jenny requested.

Giles nodded and rolled off of her, sitting on his knees next to her side. Reaching down he grabbed his rock hard shaft and without an ounce of shame began to stroke himself. He knew that if any other girl would have asked this of him he would have said no in a heartbeat, but something about Jenny… he knew he would do things he would have never thought of before just to please her.

Jenny moaned watching him and couldn't help but ask. "Does it feel good?"

Giles gave a moan of his own as he answered, his voice filled with lust. "Shit yeah Jenny. Just seeing you watching me, it's so damn hot love."

Jenny smirked and felt the tingle between her legs increase. Knowing what she wanted she asked Giles. "Can I touch myself?"

"God I wish you would." Giles rasped out.

Jenny smirked and trailing her fingers around her breasts gave them a good squeeze before trailing her hands lower down her stomach before one hand circled around her clit. Jenny moaned and her hips raised off the bed slightly, before she ran her fingers between her folds.

"Oh dear God." Giles moaned watching her, his hand squeezing himself tighter and pumping himself harder.

"How many Rupert? Tell me what to do." Jenny rasped out.

"Two. Slide two fingers into herself. Imagine it's my cock." Giles whispered out, never before had he voiced his wants to the women. He blushed a deep red as he told Jenny what he wanted her to do to herself.

Jenny smirked and did as he said moaning loudly as her fingers slid into herself. "Ooo so good Rupert. Ahhh."

Giles groaned and he pumped himself faster. "Match my pace."

Jenny turned her head to watch him pump himself and began to stroke her fingers in and out at the same rate. Giles watched and saw as her free hand came up again to tweak her nipples, her back arching deliciously off the bed.

Soon both of their paces increased, both racing towards their climaxes.

"Jenny where?" Giles asked knowing he was going to come.

Jenny grabbed his hip and pulled him over her stomach, so that he was straddling her. Jenny leaned up and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Giles moaned at the sight and his hand pumped harder, Jenny slamming three fingers into herself now, and swirling her clit with her thumb.

"Ahhhh!!! Rupert!!!!!! So goooooood!!!" Jenny screamed as her climax hit her fully, her body spasming beneath Giles.

"Shit… going to…. Jenny!" Giles moaned as his hot seed shot into Jenny's mouth. Jenny smirked and licked it up greedily, loving the taste of him.

Once they were both spent Giles rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. Jenny smiled and curled up once again at his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Mmm that was amazing." Jenny smiled.

"It was… definitely interesting." Giles blushed.

Jenny giggled and tipped up to kiss him, their tongues entwining. Giles pulled away.

"What's wrong Rupert?" Jenny asked suddenly afraid that she had done something wrong.

Giles noticed and smiled kissing her briefly again. "Nothing… I was just thinking…"

"About?" smiled Jenny.

"I didn't get to taste you." Giles flushed.

Jenny giggled again and rolled him back on her, before pushing him down between her legs. "Guess we'll have to fix that."

Giles smirked at Jenny who was smirking back. Leaning down Giles licked his tongue at her entrance, Jenny's moan making his own arousal raise once again.

* * *

**Okay so here is chapter one. If you liked it let me know and I'll write another chapter of some of the crazy sex things they do. If you have any ideas please let me know and I'll add them in!! Thanks. -Rachael-**


	2. Jenny's Classroom

**Here is chapter number two. :D thanks for the reviews!! I love reading them and knowing people like my stories! :D**

* * *

*Knock knock*

Giles smiled as he opened the door to Jenny's classroom seeing her working away at her computer.

"And you say I'm a workaholic."

Giles smirked as Jenny jumped and smiled, looking up from behind her computer screen.

"I think I've been hanging out with you too much."

They both laughed softly as Giles took a seat next to her. Jenny looked at him and smirked shutting her computer down.

"I'm just in shock that you are lasting in here." Jenny grinned walking over to Giles and sitting down on his lap.

"I'm staying calm." Giles smiled at Jenny, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jenny giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. Giles smirked and kissed her back, delving his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled and explored each other's mouth before Jenny pulled back to breathe. Both taking in gulps of air Giles saw a glint in her eye.

"Jenny?" Giles asked hesitantly.

Jenny smirked wickedly and turned, straddling Giles's waist in the chair. "You know the other night when we experimented, sexually?"

"Yes… Jenny what are you saying?" Asked Giles, slightly worried at what Jenny was about to say.

"Let's make a game out of are experiments."

Giles looked at her in complete and utter shock. "A game?"

Jenny grinned. "Yeah… you need me to explain you the game don't you?"

"And the rules would be nice." Giles smirked.

Jenny chuckled and nodded. "Alright I'll explain. The game includes you and me having lots of various, amazing, mind-blowing sex in different places, positions with various toys and bonds." Jenny stopped when she noticed Giles had gone a bright red color in the face. "You still with me Rupert?"

Giles nodded dumbly before looking at her. "Any rules?"

Jenny thought for a moment. "Just one. The game has to be pleasurable for both parties at the end of the game."

Giles nodded and smiled. "I'm guessing you want to start the game here tonight?"

Jenny smiled and nodded enthusiastically, a little surprised she didn't have to bribe Giles or force him to play.

"Your lead or mine?" Giles added since Jenny hadn't moved.

Jenny giggled and ripped open his shirt and smirked. "Mine." Jenny leaned down and kissed his chest, licking her way down the broad expanse of his chest before kissing her way back up. Grinning she licked his nipples. Giles jumped at the feeling and held her hips in his hands, gently pulling her forward to rest over his straining erection. Jenny gasped and moaned softly.

"You're hard already?"

"Jenny I've been hard since you sat on my lap." Giles answered truthfully.

"Mm Rupert. Really? Do I make you hot?" Jenny purred in his ear, slowly grinding her hips against his own, the friction driving Giles mad.

"You know you…. Ahh... do." Giles moaned out. Jenny smirked and leaned down, sucking his earlobe into her mouth. Giles buckled against her and grabbed her hips picking her up and laying her down on her desk, the papers and other small things going flying.

"Oh." Jenny gasped out as Giles leaned down over top of her.

"Everything about you makes me so damn hot Jenny." Giles began, grinding his hard shaft between her legs through the layers of their clothes making Jenny's head spin deliciously. "Your body, the curves and smooth skin, your clothes, it's a wonder they are in the school's dress code, your voice, how all your words lace together, the way you move, the little things you do to taunt me. Jenny everything about you is a turn on to me." Giles rasped in her ear, moving to kiss the side of her neck.

"Oh Goddess Rupert." Jenny breathed out, clinging to him, her nails digging into his back. "I need you. I need you so badly."

"And you will have me love." Giles answered smoothly.

Giles brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her hard, his tongue diving into her mouth and tangling with hers. Running his hands down the side of her body, he pushed her shirt up and her bra, exposing her breasts to him. Detaching from her mouth he kissed down to her chest, sucking one of her harden nipples roughly into his mouth.

Jenny cried out and squirmed underneath him, her body feeling like it was on fire. Every fiber of her being needing Giles, wanting him. Her breath was coming in short gasps.

Giles bit down on her nipple softly, his tongue swirling around it to sooth it afterwards before repeating the cycle. Moving to the other breast he gave it the same amount of attention.

"Rupert… oh Goddess. Please." Jenny begged underneath him.

"Patients Jenny." Giles answered kissing down her stomach, licking her silky skin.

Bunching her shirt in his hands he pushed it up and smirked. Her arousal was completely evident, her panties soaked. Breathing in he could smell her arousal.

Grinning Giles removed her shirt and bra completely, before pushing her skirt up around her waist and stroking her through her panties. Jenny moaned and wiggled, trying to get closer to Giles's hand.

Giles reached out with his other and held her hips to the table. Slowly running a finger over her soaked panties, Giles grinned. "Do you always get this wet love?"

Jenny's head was in a lust filled fog. Giles smirked stroked her clit, still keeping her panties on. Jenny moaned loudly and gripped the edge of the desk.

"I need an answer love." Giles pressed, teasing her.

Jenny whimpered and nodded. "Yes. For you always."

Giles grinned and swept his finger underneath her panties to stroke her. Jenny screamed out and through her head back against the desk. "Shh now love. Wouldn't want the other late night teachers and janitors to hear what we are doing."

"Don't…. ahhh…. care." Jenny gasped out.

"No?" Giles asked it as a question.

"No… fuck me." Jenny moaned, her whole body on fire at just his touch.

"Have you imagined this before? Me doing this, pleasing you right here on your desk before I fuck you hard and fast?" Giles whispered out naughtily, caressing two fingers into her body.

Jenny struggled for breath as his fingers probed into her. "Yes."

"When?" Giles asked further loving watching her come undone.

"Lots of times… today." Jenny tried to focus on what he was saying and answering, but his fingers inside of her making it difficult. "Last block. Two of my students… they were making out in the back corner… she was sitting on her desk… his hands were all over her…"

"And you thought of me?" Giles smirked at her breathy response, knowing that the memory was turning her on even more.

"Yes… oh please Rupert I need you." Jenny begged.

In truth Giles needed her just as much, but he wasn't ready to give in yet. He rarely got to see Jenny his undone and he wasn't giving that up easily.

"Tell me the rest of the story first."

Jenny whimpered. "I went back to tell them to break it up, other students were starting to become uncomfortable, while others wanted to join in." Jenny began again, moaning as Giles added yet a third finger.

"That wouldn't have been good. Your classroom turning into an orgy."

Jenny groaned as she heard the words ushering out of Giles's mouth. The fact he was saying such naughty things, uninhibited made it all the more hot.

"I went back and told them to knock it off or I would write them a detention, but they didn't hear me. They were so involved in each other. Their eyes… Goddess they wanted to take each other right there. You could tell." Jenny paused to moaned and grip the table. Giles had curled his fingers, hitting Jenny's weak spot. "I had to tap the boy on the shoulder to get them to notice me."

"And what happened when they did?"

"He asked me if I wanted to join in." Jenny answered.

Giles's hesitated slightly before resuming. "What was your answer?"

Jenny smirked knowing that the idea of her with other man pissed Giles off to no end. "I gave them both a detention with Mr. Snider."

Giles chuckled and Jenny smiled. "You didn't want to join in with them huh?"

"Are you kidding me? And have an inexperienced teenager when I can have you instead. No way." Jenny smirked.

Giles smirked and chuckled. "Yeah I'm better?"

"Wayyyy better." Jenny moaned.

Giles smirked and spread his fingers wider inside of her, thrusting them harder. Jenny moaned and squirmed, before Giles pulled them completely out. Jenny gasped at the empty feeling and looked at Giles.

Giles smirked and brought his fingers up so she could see them. They were soaked in her juices. Jenny bit her lip and moaned.

Grinning wickedly Giles brought one of his fingers up and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue probing out to lick it clean. Jenny's eyes went wide as she watched. He licked his finger clean before licking his lips.

"You taste heavenly Jenny. Here taste." Giles lowered his hand to her mouth, rubbing his finger over her lip. Jenny opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to lick his finger. Curling it around his finger she licked it clean, sucking on it. Giles moaned at the feeling of her lips around his finger and the vision of her doing the same to his cock. Jenny moaned and popped his finger out of her mouth.

Lowering his head he licked his last finger, as Jenny did the same. There mouth closed over it to kiss each other, her taste invading both their mouths. Pulling his hand away Giles's lips attacked her mouth as she pulled down her panties, throwing them to the floor.

Sitting up Jenny made quick work of his jacket, shirt, belt, shoes, sock, pants, before Giles stopped her at his boxers. Pushing her back onto the desk Giles removed the last article of clothing he had on. Jenny smirked and moaned knowing what was to come.

Stepping between her legs Giles spread them wide. Jenny moaned and gripped the desk as Giles positioned himself at her entrance. Suddenly Giles thrusted into her hard, filling her up completely.

Jenny screamed and gripped his shoulders. Giles held still a moment before pulling out completely and pounding back into her sheath. Jenny whimpered and thrusted forward to match him. Both groaned in approval.

Grabbing Jenny's hips Giles began to pound in and out of her fast and hard. The desk creaking underneath them.

"So fucking tight and wet." Giles moaned in pure delight. "You fit me like a damn glove Jenny."

"Oh Goddess. Rupert you're stretching me wide. So fucking unbelievable." Jenny rasped out, matching his hard thrusts.

Driving into her Giles suddenly pulled out of her and grabbed her hips. Flipping her around onto her stomach, Giles pulled her off the desk so she stood up, and bent her over it, her ass out to him.

Jenny moaned and wiggled her ass to tease him. Squealing in surprise as Giles spanked her ass. "Rupert!"

Giles laughed and rubbed her ass. "Your fault love. You were being naughty."

Jenny bit her lip and smirked. She couldn't help teasing him further. "So if I were to do this?..." Jenny grinned stepping back slightly to grind her ass against his rock hard shaft.

"Then I would have to do this…" Giles slapped her ass again slightly harder.

Jenny shrieked and giggled before moaning quietly.

"Did you just moan love?" Giles asked smirking. Jenny blushed and nodded her head yes. "You like when I spank you?"

Jenny nodded again and wiggled her ass. "Yes."

Giles grinned and rubbed himself against her ass before spanking her again twice. Jenny moaned and laid her body against the desk, arching her butt further in the air for Giles. Giles groaned at the sight and spanked her again a few more times, her ass turning red.

Jenny moaned as he rubbed her ass, grinding himself against her. Jenny hesitated before reaching her hand back and stroking him slightly. Giles jumped and moaned grabbing her wrist to keep her hand there, loving the feeling.

"Rupert… fuck my ass." Jenny rasped out, rubbing her ass against him more.

Giles's eyes opened in surprise. "You sure Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. "I trust you. Please I want you to."

Giles nodded and let go of her wrist, spreading her legs slightly. Reaching down to lube himself with her juices Giles set himself at the entrance to her ass. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"I will I promise." Jenny smiled and held the desk. She had never had anyone in her ass before, but feeling him grind himself against her had set her off. She wanted him in her.

Slowly pressing himself into her, he felt her accept the first few inches of his cock. Moaning loudly Giles could feel her taut ass taking him in. And she was incredibly tight in there. Every inch of his cock was being gripped.

Jenny could feel it too, every inch of his cock, filling her ass. It hurt slightly, but the pain felt good mixed with the pleasure coursing through her.

Pushing in further Giles gasped. "Am I hurting you?"

"Goddess no. You feel so good. You're so big Rupert." Jenny moaned.

Giles groaned and slowly began to rock inside of her ass. Jenny stayed still getting use to the feeling of her ass being stretched and the slight pain the coursed through her before rocking with him.

Their pace was slow and measured, but the pleasure was unbelievable. The act was new for both of them, making it all the more exciting.

"Faster." Jenny breathed.

Giles complied and picked up his speed slightly, as he felt more of his cock push into her. Jenny moaned and rocked back against him. All pain was gone now, replaced by pure, adulterer pleasure.

Rocking into Jenny, they both matched each other's pace. Giles's placed kisses along her shoulder, licking his way down her spine. Holding her hips he rocked her back against him.

"Mmmm Rupert so damn good." Jenny moaned and reached down fondling her own breasts, moaning loudly.

"Your ass is so fucking tight. Every inch of my cock is being squeezed." Giles grunted thrusting into her more.

Finally, being all the way inside of her ass Giles took a few more deep strokes before he removed himself from her ass and turned her back around, sitting down in the chair and pulling her onto his lap.

"Sorry love, but I don't want to come in your ass." Giles blushed telling her the truth.

Jenny smiled and sank down onto his cock. "Mmm and I don't want you too."

Holding Giles's shoulders for support Jenny began to bounce up and down on his cock. Moaning in complete satisfaction Giles's held her hips and leaned forward taking one of her perked nipples in his mouth. Sucking enthusiastically Jenny gasped and arched her back into his mouth, encouraging him to continue. Biting down softly he rolled her nipple between his teeth, lapping at it with his tongue. Palming her other breast in his hand he groaned as Jenny's pace increased. Tipping his head he sucked on her neck.

"Oh Goddess Rupert. Shit… this is soooo fucking incredible. Mark me…" Jenny moaned.

Grinning Giles did just that biting down on her neck softly and sucking it into his mouth, a large red mark appearing on her skin.

"Mine. Your mine Jenny." Giles groaned thrusting up into her tight, wet center.

"Always yours." Jenny panted, bouncing faster on his rigid cock.

Going faster and harder, their sweet slicked bodies slid against one other's as they fucked each other.

"Ohhh Rupert. I'm gonna come." Jenny moaned feeling her muscles clenching, drawing Giles in even deeper it that was even possible.

"Me too love. Come with me. Let go." Giles coaxed.

"Ooooooo oh Goddess YES!!!!..... RUPERT!!!!" Jenny screamed her body shaking and spasming in his arms.

"Jenny!! Ughhhh!" Giles moaned out against her shoulder at the same time.

Panting heavily they both clung to each other coming down from their extreme highs. Kissing Giles softly Jenny smiled.

"That was amazing." Jenny breathed, smoothing her wild hair out of her face.

"Fucking unbelievable is more like it." Giles smiled and kissed her softly.

"Mmm." Jenny smiled and gasped as she felt his lucid cock slip out of her. Jenny giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We should probably get home love." Giles said after a minute, absent-mindingly rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Can I stay at your place?"

"I was hoping you were gonna say that."

Giles and Jenny both smiled at each other. Getting up to move they both jumped and gasped in shock as Buffy, Willow, and Xander burst through the door to Jenny's classroom wielding weapons.

"Giles, Jenny are you alright? We heard screaming…." Buffy's voice cut off as all three pairs of eyes fell on Jenny and Giles, butt naked, with Jenny straddling his lap.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was what you guys wanted!! The next chapter is going to be public sex all the way! :D Any other ideas are welcome! I will write every suggestion you guys give! Thanks!!!!**


	3. Public Park

**Chapter 3- Public Displays of Affection. Enjoy and review! :D**

**Another one with Giles in charge… out of character for him, but I couldn't help it. Lol.**

**Time for a disclaimer too: I do not own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Giles and Jenny… though I wish I did. Tehe.**

* * *

"Rupert Giles… British, a watcher, vampire/demon/creepy underworld slayer, Ripper, librarian, sexy, dangerous… and a picnic kind of guy. I would have never guessed." Jenny smirked walking hand in hand with Giles to a public park to have lunch.

"Yes well I am a man of many surprises." Giles smiled. "Here looks like a good spot."

They laid out of the blanket and sat down, pulling out food items from the basket they had brought along with them. Both talking, eating, and enjoying each other's company they soon ate everything in the basket.

Jenny moved over between Giles's spread out legs, leaning back against his chest. Giles smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the smell of her hair. Both sat enjoying each others company and embrace, bathing in the sunshine.

Giles began to stroke her sides with his hands smiling as a sigh passed through Jenny's lips. Running his hands up and down her sides, Giles traced his hand between her thighs.

"Giles what…?" Jenny gasped, trailing off as he stroked her inner thighs.

"Playing our game." Giles answered smoothly.

"Here?" Jenny asked slightly surprised, but already spreading her legs farther to allow him more room to roam.

"Yeah. Now shhh wouldn't want the little kids to hear and see what the adults are doing now would we?" Giles grinned indicating the children playing on the playground just a few feet in front of them with their guardians sitting on benches around them watching to make sure they were okay.

Jenny gasped quietly and leaned her head back on his shoulder as he reached up, under her skirt and stroked her bare skin on her thighs. Massaging her inner thighs with his thumbs he leaned down and began to gently kiss and suck on her neck. Jenny moaned and quickly bit her lip to stay silent, Giles's hands so close to her center making her want to scream.

Giles smirked and ran his hand over her panties. "Ms. Calendar I'm appalled. Your dripping wet."

Jenny blushed lightly and moaned. "Can't help it. The instant you touched me, pleasure shot down to my core."

Giles smiled and shifted their bodies slightly so that she still sat in front of him between his legs, but now he could look her in her eyes. "Your not the only one." with that said Giles pressed himself against her back, smirking as shock and cockiness shined in Jenny's eyes.

"Damn Rupert. Your hard as a rock." Jenny sneered reaching back to rub him through his tweed pants.

"Mmm yes like that Jenny." Giles moaned into her neck as he slipped his fingers under her panties to stroke her folds.

Jenny jolted and closed her eyes, reaching up to unbutton and unzip his pants. Shooting her hands under the waistband of both his pants and boxers Jenny licked her lips as her hands enclosed around his shaft.

Giles jumped and pressed himself into her hands and quickly slipped two fingers inside of her dripping center.

Both held still so they wouldn't moan or make any noise before slowly beginning to pump each other, looking out at the playground so people wouldn't catch onto the naughty things going on right in front of them.

Squeezing Giles's cock harder in her hands and picking up speed Jenny was pleased to feel a third finger added to her core and the speed match hers.

"Fuck Rupert. Your hands are so rough and feel so good scraping against my sheath." Jenny whispered.

"Ohh and your smooth hands are heaven… Jenny I can feel your body beginning for more. Three fingers isn't enough for you is it?"

Jenny shook her head and bit back a moan from passing her lips. "No. I need more Rupert. I want your cock."

"I know love. I want to be buried in you, but that would not be appropriate right here. The social classes frown upon it." Giles smirked as he saw Jenny laughing at his explanation.

Wiggling his fingers inside of her Giles grinned as Jenny squirmed trying to get him deeper, wanting and needing more.

"Rupert please. Let's go somewhere else I need you." Jenny begged pumping him harder.

"Ohhhh I know, but I'm liking this game." Giles smiled and reached with his other hand into the bag he had brought. Jenny had just assumed it was filled with books. Quickly slipping his hand back under her skirt so Jenny wouldn't notice he grinned. "Besides I think this will help."

Giles removed his fingers from inside of her and chuckled as her face fell. "How the hell does that help?!" Jenny began to protest.

"Jenny patience. I wasn't done yet." Giles grinned and quickly slipped the dildo inside of her.

Jenny gasped loudly and couldn't contain the moan the passed through her lips. "Where… where did you get that?" Jenny moved and gripped his thighs, the pleasure that was running through her making it hard to concentrate on pumping him.

Giles grinned and slowly began to pump it in and out of her slowly, dragging along her folds and then pushing it back in. "Your dresser drawer."

Jenny chuckled. "Damn I forgot about that when I asked you to get my necklace."

Giles chuckled and held her hip with his one hand to keep her from wiggling around. Beginning a steady pace Jenny moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder.

Giles let out a laugh as the couple next to them gave them a strange look and moved further down. "Love you have to be quiet."

Jenny groaned in frustration and squirmed. "Your joking right? You expect me to not make a sound when your fucking me with my own dildo in the middle of a park?" Jenny hissed out as he pushed it in even deeper.

"Yes I guess I am."

Jenny groaned again and gripped his thighs. Covering her mouth quickly as Giles began to pound the dildo into her.

Jenny's body began to quaver and Giles held her tight against him, keeping her in place, moving the dildo faster. Jenny's fingers dug into his thighs trying to stay quiet, but feeling her climax quickly approaching finding it a losing battle.

"Rupert… oh shit… I'm gonna come… I don't think I'm…. uhhh… going to be quiet." Jenny rasped out as the dildo hit a weak spot.

Bringing her head down on his shoulder Giles kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as waves of pure pleasure shoot through Jenny, her body shaking. Giles continued to thrust the dildo into Jenny riding her through every wave of her climax.

Gasping as she broke away from Giles's kiss she sighed feeling the dildo slip out of her.

"Dear lord Rupert. That was hot." Jenny giggled, looking around seeing that no one had seen their intimate moment.

"I'd say." Giles said.

Raising an eyebrow Jenny's jaw dropped and she wiggled back against him. "Oh shit I forgot. I'm sorry Rupert." Jenny blushed feeling his still rock solid cock against her back, straining through his pants.

"It's fine… just don't move." Giles groaned slightly the feeling of he wiggling against him driving him nuts.

Smiling politely Jenny stood up and sorted her clothes out, extending her hand. "Come on. The car is right over there."

Giles arched an eyebrow and was quick to follow, collecting their things and running to the car.

* * *

**Hope this what you guys had in mind! :D Reviews!**


	4. Threesome

Alright this was a request from one of my amazing fans… you know who you are! :D Thanks for the great idea! Although I do have to say. I have only ever written one threesome ever and it came out way of character so I'm sorry that this will probably be the same.

Pairing: Giles/Jenny/Buffy. I went with Buffy because she seemed to be the only one that would fit.

If you want another character instead of Buffy let me know and I'll write another chapter. :D

Thanks and I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but please don't write crude comments just because it's a threesome. However, if you don't like it because of how I wrote it please let me know!

So, without further ado, chapter 4. :D

**WARNING: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! **

**Contains very mature themes and actions. Tends to get very angsty and a little rough at times, but it's not abusive, it is purely lust filled and pleasurable. I really didn't mean for it to come out this way, but it did. *smirks.* Anyways, there is your warning. Enjoy. :D **

**

* * *

**

Rupert Giles walked into the library, placing his books on the counter and turning to see Jenny Calendar and Buffy Summers, sitting next to each other whispering and giggling. Curiosity getting the better of him Giles walked over and sat down across from the two women.

"What are you two doing here?" Giles asked looking at the clock. It was fairly late and school was closed.

"Just talking." Buffy smiled at Giles. Giles smiled back, but saw something hidden behind her eyes. Looking at Jenny she had the same expression. "They're hiding something."

"Oh, I was just coming to lock up the library." Giles said hesitantly, still processing their looks and the whispers he had heard walking in.

"Aright. I'm just going to give Buffy a ride home and then I'll be over." Jenny smiled and stood up with Buffy, collecting their things.

Giles nodded, blushing slightly that Buffy knew they spent the night together. Both girls laughed and headed out of the library.

* * *

Walking up his apartment stairs Giles opened the door to his apartment. Looking at his watch he knew that Jenny should be over any minute and couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face. Placing his books back on the selves he started heading upstairs hoping to get a quick shower in before Jenny arrived.

About halfway up the stairs he paused. He had heard something. Being absolutely still Giles listened.

"Uhh."

Instantly, Giles was racing up the stairs, whizzing into his bedroom where he came to an abrupt halt, his whole body frozen in shock.

There on the bed was Jenny and Buffy, fully clothed, but Jenny had pinned Buffy to the bed. Their mouths were dueling it out, Buffy's hands reaching up to cup Jenny's butt.

Giles didn't know what to do. Standing there frozen a million thoughts were flying through his head.

Suddenly Buffy's eyes snapped open, her slayer sense realizing someone was watching her and smirked. Jenny noticed she had stopped kissing and turned to see Giles.

"Hey Rupert." Jenny smirked.

"Umm.. Jenny.. What are…?" Giles's expression showed that he was extremely lost.

Jenny giggled and giving Buffy a look, hopped off of her and walked over to Giles.

"Buffy and I got to talking in the library. Remember when she walked on us having sex?" Jenny smirked as his expression changed to mortified, remembering how they had quickly gotten changed and ran after the scoobies to apologize. "Well, she wanted to know how I got you to have public sex."

Giles spoke in. "You told her about our game?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. I figured she deserved to know. But anyways, I decided that I have another addition to our game." Jenny grinned as Buffy walked up next to her side and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Giles processed all of this before responding. "You want to have a threesome? With Buffy?"

Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "I know it's wrong, she is a student, but she admitted to being sexually attracted… to both of us. And I just couldn't resist."

Giles took a deep breath and stood still, trying to think rationally, but the image of Jenny and Buffy in a serious lip lock running through his head.

Jenny smirked and looked at Buffy nodding. Both girls walked up next to Giles and leaned in sucking on his neck. Giles jumped and went to step back, but the girls grabbed him and held him against them.

Giles tried to resist Jenny and Buffy's ministrations, but the two women sucking and nibbling on his neck making it very hard to do. Jenny smirked and pulled back looking him in the eyes.

"Rupert, you can let go. Be wild. This is our game so I'm okay with this. Just remember I love you." Jenny smiled.

"Are you sure Jenny?" Giles asked worried.

"Positive." Jenny smiled in pure delight as Giles's mouth came crashing down on hers.

Jenny moaned and held the back of his neck, kissing him hard, both tongues sliding against the others.

Buffy tipped her head up, watching them. Giles and Jenny broke apart, Buffy's mouth instantly claiming Giles's as her own. Moaning as Giles's tongue invaded her mouth, Buffy kissed back with a raging lust.

Pulling back breathless, Jenny and Buffy quickly stripped Giles of his shirt, leaving his naked from the waist up.

"Wow. I knew you were in shape from training with me, but not this good." Buffy moaned in approval.

"Wait till you see the rest of him." Jenny grinned and leaned forward placing kisses along Giles's chest. Buffy soon followed, licking her tongue down his stomach.

Giles moaned and tangled his hands in their hair, holding them to him. Both girls grinning and reaching for his pants.

Working together they managed to strip him down to his boxers and Buffy's eyes went wide. Even through his boxers Buffy could tell that he was probably the biggest she had ever been with.

"He's huge." Buffy gasped.

"Mmm. I know. Wait till he is inside of you. It's like the ultimate pleasure." Jenny moaned.

Both women standing back up, took one of Giles's hands and lead him to a chair, near the side of the bed. Pushing him down into the chair, Buffy and Jenny grabbed his hands and cuffed him to the chair. Moving to his legs did the same thing. Turning the chair so that Giles faced the bed, his knees touching, Buffy and Jenny smiled.

"Jenny? Buffy?" Giles asked, slightly embarrassed now.

"Relax Rupert. It's all part of the game." Jenny smiled and climbed onto the bed with Buffy.

Kneeling in front of Giles on the bed both women wrapped their arms around the others waist, pressing their bodies against each others.

"You'll get your turn, but first you have to watch." Stated Jenny, loving that she was in control.

"And we know your good at watching." Buffy grinned.

Jenny and Buffy giggled and leaned forward, their lips skimming each others before they crashed together. Their mouths moving together Giles saw their tongues dart out and tangle together, before disappearing into their mouths again.

Pressing each others bodies tight to the others Jenny's hands traveled down and cupped Buffy's butt, pulling her so that her legs wrapped around Jenny's waist, her ass sitting on Jenny's legs.

Breaking away from the kiss Jenny leaned forward, hovering over Buffy. Licking her tongue down Buffy's neck, Jenny bit down softly on a cord in her neck, sucking it.

"Ohh. Oh God Ms. Calendar." Buffy moaned, her hands gripping Jenny's shoulders.

Jenny moaned loudly. Buffy calling her Ms. Calendar even while they were having sex was one of the most erotic things she had ever heard.

Kissing further down, Jenny frowned as she hit Buffy's shirt.

Buffy grinned. "Rip it off. I don't like the shirt anyways."

Smirking wickedly Jenny grabbed the shirt's collar and pulled, ripping it down the center. Not bothering to pause Jenny grabbed Buffy's bra and quickly tore that off as well.

Giles gasped and pulled on the cuffs. Jenny was now sucking on Buffy's breast, making Giles turn even harder than he already was.

Sucking Buffy's breast into her mouth Jenny swirled her tongue around her nipple, biting softly.

Buffy gasped and arched up into Jenny moaning loudly. "Ahhh."

Jenny grinned and switched to the other, lapping at her nipple before blowing cold air on it to make it painfully hard.

"Ms. Calendar!" Buffy yelped.

Jenny chuckled and bit softly as Buffy's body jerked and squirmed against Jenny's. "Mmm." Jenny moaned and sucked the nipple into her mouth, soothingly it again.

Giles groaned and squirmed as his hard cock, strained against his boxers.

Jenny kissed down Buffy's stomach and licked around her belly button. Reaching her jeans, Jenny quickly unzipped them and pulled them off her long legs, leaving Buffy clad in her panties.

Running her hand between Buffy's legs, Jenny smirked and turned to Giles. "She is so wet Rupert. Look." Jenny grabbed Buffy's legs and spread them wide, revealing her soaked panties.

Buffy moaned and looked at Giles wanting to see his reaction to her obvious arousal to Jenny's ministrations.

Giles's eyes wondered to her legs, up and gasped at her wetness, before his eyes raked up the rest of her body and locked eyes with her.

"What do you think Rupert?" Jenny pressed grinning. "Is she wet enough for you?"

Giles smirked, his eyes flashing slightly and Jenny grinned, knowing that finally he was going to play along with their game the way she wanted him too. The Ripper in him telling him that he wanted this. Jenny smirked, knowing that one day she was going to get Ripper in his full form.

"I think that she could get wetter." Giles smirked.

Buffy moaned and gripped the sheets to the sides of her, never in a million years thinking that Giles, her put together, always in charge Watcher, would be speaking dirty to her. Hell, she didn't even think he could talk dirty to Jenny. Man was she in for a surprise.

"You think so huh?" Jenny grinned, her hands tracing the insides of Buffy's thighs. "What do you have in mind?"

Giles smirked. "Play with her Jenny. Take off those soaked panties and play with her cute pussy."

Buffy gasped and moaned.

"You want me to Buffy? You want me to lick your pussy and wiggle my fingers inside of you?" Jenny grinned, her fingers skimming over her panties.

"Yes." Buffy breathed out. "Oh God yes. Please."

Jenny grinned and traced her waistband to her panties. "I don't know… you don't seem like you really want it."

Buffy groaned and looked at Jenny, eyes bewildered and filled with pure lust and want. "You want me to beg Ms. Calendar?"

Jenny grinned, leaning towards Buffy. "Couldn't hurt."

Buffy grinned and looked at Jenny full on. "I want you to take my drenched panties off, shove two of your delicate fingers inside of me, and lick my clit until I explode in your mouth, coming around your fingers."

Jenny moaned and torn her panties off. "Gladly." Jenny laid down between her legs and licked her fully, through her folds.

Buffy gasped and buckled up into Jenny's mouth. Grabbing her hips to keep her in place Jenny began to suck greedily on Buffy's folds and clit.

"Ahhh. Oh God… Ms. Calendar. Don't stop." Buffy huffed out, withering and gripping the bed sheets.

Giles swallowed and shifted, wanting nothing more than to help Jenny lick Buffy clean, before ramming his hard, thick shaft deep inside them.

Jenny smirked and dove her tongue rapidly in and out of Buffy's center. Teasingly, rubbing her fingers around her opening Jenny sucked her clit into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Buffy swore, her body arching up in pure bliss.

Gently, Jenny began to insert two of her fingers into Buffy's wet, hot core. Wiggling them around Jenny began to pump them slowly.

Buffy whimpered and began rocking her hips to match Jenny's fingers. Pumping them faster Jenny licked at her clit, her pace matching her fingers.

Buffy moaned and looked at Giles. Eyes traveling down Buffy groaned as she saw the tent in his boxers. Reaching down Buffy grasped Jenny's shoulders, wrapping one hand in her hair to encourage her.

Jenny shoved a third finger into Buffy and pumped hard and fast, greedily lapping at her clit.

"Ohh… oh shit… Ms. Calendar… oh I'm going to come!" Buffy rasped out.

Picking up her pace Jenny was relentless and pounded her fingers into Buffy as she felt her walls clamp down right before Buffy exploded, her juices flowing onto Jenny's fingers. Jenny grinned and leaned down licking Buffy clean before pulling her fingers out of Buffy's center.

Moving over slightly Jenny kneeled in front of Giles and reached her hand out, tracing his lips, spreading Buffy's juices onto his bottom lip. Grinning Jenny leaned forward and kissed his lips, sharing the taste of Buffy and herself.

Giles moaned and attacked Jenny's mouth the best he could with his angle. His tongue swirling into her mouth he could taste Buffy on her tongue. Pulling back Giles looked at Jenny's fingers.

"I want to lick them clean." Giles told Jenny.

Jenny smirked and turned to Buffy. "Should we let him?"

Buffy giggled and nodded, coming up next to Jenny. "Yeah."

Jenny smirked and held her fingers out for Giles. Giles smirked and sucked on of them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around Jenny's finger, lapping Buffy's juices off of it. Jenny moaned and threw her head back, against Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Jenny and grabbed her shirt, unbuttoning it down the front and slipping it off of her, before tearing her bra off. Jenny moaned and leaned against Buffy as her hands cupped and played with her breasts, while Giles's mouth was sucking on her other finger.

Pressing against her back Buffy put Jenny in a kneeling position and reached around to unzip her pants and slip them down, moving to get them off her legs.

Falling back again, Jenny moaned feeling Buffy's hands wondering down her stomach, between her thighs. Giles was now sucking on her third finger.

Buffy grinned and nipped Jenny's earlobe. "My turn now."

Jenny gasped loudly and felt a shiver run up her spine as Buffy slipped her hand under Jenny's panties and touched her center for the first time.

Raising an eyebrow Buffy slipped a finger inside of Jenny right away. "Ms. Calendar I'm appalled. Your soaking wet and didn't say anything." Buffy swirled her finger around inside of Jenny, knowing that she needed more.

Jenny wiggled and reached down, gripping Buffy's thighs.

They were right in front of Giles, so close that Giles could see the wetness of Jenny even through the material of her panties. So close that if his hands were untied he could cup her beautiful breasts, which was what he was currently staring at.

Buffy noticed Giles stare and reached her free hand up to squeeze Jenny's breast. "This what you want Giles?"

Giles jumped startled that Buffy had noticed, but nodded. "Yes. Please uncuff me."

Buffy grinned and inserted another finger into Jenny, making Jenny gasp and thrust against her hand.

"I don't know me and Ms. Calendar are having such fun by ourselves." Buffy teased.

"Ms. Calendar and I." Giles corrected her English.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Either way I'm not sure we need you."

Jenny smirked at the look on Giles's face. Deciding to play along with Buffy Jenny moaned and rocked against Buffy's hand. "Sorry Rupert, but she has a point… oh…"

Giles's eyes went wide and he pulled on the cuffs.

Buffy and Jenny giggled. Giles froze and glared at the two women. "Let me out. Now."

"Why should we Rupert? Things are going so great right now." Jenny tormented Giles as Buffy began a steady pace pumping into Jenny, reaching down and pulling her panties off for Giles to watch.

"Because I can fill you up better than your fingers or any toy you have hidden." Giles stated simply.

Jenny moaned and withered, knowing that he was telling the truth. Her toys were nothing compared to his cock. Buffy was enthralled.

"You have sex toys?" Buffy asked in shock.

Jenny giggled at her innocence and nodded. "Don't worry we'll get to play with them." Buffy blushed at Jenny's brash statement.

"Jenny… Buffy… uncuff me." Giles didn't ask it as a question, but more of a demand.

Jenny went to have a comeback, but suddenly Buffy rammed a third finger into her and pumped hard, leaning over her and uncuffing Giles's hands. Giles took the key and uncuffed his feet.

Jenny gasped and cried out, Buffy's third finger shocking her, her body arching into her touch. Biting her lip Jenny tried to act coy as Giles moved onto the bed in front of her.

"See… your out now." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah thanks to Buffy." Giles smiled at Buffy and kissed her deeply over Jenny's shoulder. Jenny gasped, Buffy's fingers still pumping.

Pulling away Giles kissed Buffy's throat, nipping and biting softly. Buffy moaned and tipped her head to the side to allow him more access.

Giles grinned and gladly attacked the new skin made present for him, as he reached up and pinched Jenny's nipple.

Jenny cried out, the touch unexpected. Buffy grinned and moaned, slamming her fingers into Jenny. Jenny withered and gripped Buffy's thigh and Giles's hip.

Kissing back up Buffy's throat Giles leaned into her ear and whispered something. Buffy's eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly.

Jenny was completely unaware her whole body on fire at their touch. Moaning she could feel her climax approaching and prepared for it when suddenly all touch was gone. Jenny's eyes shot open and gasped in shock as Giles and Buffy were both in front of her smirking.

"What are you two doing?!" Jenny asked in complete bewilderment.

"Just playing our game love." Giles replied smoothly, nodding at Buffy. Buffy smiled and moved off the bed, going into Giles's closet.

"Wait where is she going?" Jenny asked, not liking that her game had been flipped on her.

"Patience love." Giles smirked.

Jenny glared at Giles and was shocked when she felt Buffy pressed to her back. She was even more shocked as Buffy reached around and stuck a gag in her mouth, quickly tying it. Jenny jumped and went to reach up and take the gag out, when Giles grabbed her hands.

"Uh huh love. That's not playing by the rules." Giles grinned wickedly. Jenny was enraged, how dare he tell her how to play her own game. She was about to lash out again when Giles pushed her back on the bed and Buffy straddled her waist, pinning her to the bed with her slayer strength.

Giles grabbed her wrists and cuffed them to the bed post above her head. Jenny pulled on them and looked up at Buffy.

Buffy smiled down at her. "Sorry Ms. Calendar, but Giles had an idea and I'm really loving playing along."

Jenny turned to glare at Giles who had moved behind Buffy. Watching as Buffy got on her hand and knees over Jenny's body Jenny's eyes flew open wide as she figured out what Giles was going to do.

Giles smirked and removed his boxers, his cock standing at attention. Buffy looked back and moaned. Buffy felt her body become soaked again at just the sight. He was going to stretch her wide.

Giles moved behind Buffy and rubbed his cock over her opening. He moaned as he felt Buffy's juices coating his cock already.

Jenny pulled on her cuffs and looked up at them.

"I think you figured it out already, but I'm going to fuck Buffy right here, over top of you, my cock just mere inches from your aching center." Giles began to tease Jenny, knowing that her center was aching, Buffy had brought her so close to the edge and she had never gotten that release.

Buffy moaned at his words as his tip pressed into her just enough for her to feel him. Jenny whimpered, her body yearning for her climax.

"And do you know why I'm going to do this Jenny? Why I'm torturing you so?"

Jenny shook her head, not being to answer even if she wanted to, the gag preventing her.

"Because you love to tease me, see me squirm inside and outside of the classroom." Giles smirked, sliding into Buffy fully.

Buffy moaned loudly and gripped the sheets right next to Jenny's head, her head throwing back in pleasure.

Giles grinned and moaned softly, Buffy's center hugging his cock like a glove. Giles gripped Buffy's hips in his hands and began to rock her back against his cock. Buffy moaned and wiggled her ass at Giles, his cock going deeper.

Both of them moaned and their pace increased rapidly. Giles pumped into her, his balls slapping against her thighs each time.

Jenny felt like screaming. Her pussy was soaking wet, dripping onto the bed, her body reeling from her almost climax, the sight of Buffy above her, her breasts swaying with each thrust from Giles, and the sounds coming out of their mouths, all too much for Jenny. Jenny pulled hard on her cuffs, trying in vain to get out. Buffy watched and turned to look at Giles.

"Can I touch her?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes, but not her center or her clit."

Jenny whimpered, those were the parts she wanted and needed touched the most. Buffy grinned and leaned down taking one of Jenny's breasts into her mouth.

Jenny gasped and arched into Buffy's mouth. Buffy had never been with a women before so just went with what she knew felt good. Licking around Jenny's nipple and biting softly Buffy smiled as she received a moan from Jenny.

Moaning herself Buffy bit down softly on her nipple as Giles thrusted into her. "You don't have to be gentle Buffy. Jenny likes it rough."

Buffy's eyes went wide and she looked at Jenny. "Really?"

Jenny blushed and nodded slightly.

Buffy gasped and bit her lip leaning back down and licking her nipple before biting down hard. Jenny groaned and arched up against Buffy, her hips bucking up and touching Buffy as Giles slammed into her. Jenny threw her head back as Giles rubbed against her.

Buffy noticed and grabbed Jenny's hips, pinning them down remembering that Giles said not to touch her there. Giles grinned as Jenny bit down on the gag to keep from screaming in frustration.

Buffy moved to Jenny's other breast and sucked her nipple into her mouth.

Giles groaned as he thrusted into Buffy faster. Feeling Giles hit a weak spot Buffy cried out softly. "Oh Giles. Right there. Again. Faster."

Giles complied and began to pound against her weak spot, Buffy moaned loudly.

Jenny gripped the headboard, tears forming. She was so wet and so ready that it ached. Her clit was throbbing.

Looking down at Jenny Buffy gasped. "Giles. She needs it. Let me give it to her."

"Top drawer." Giles said, not wanting to be cruel, knowing just how far to push Jenny.

Buffy leaned over and reached into the drawer, her hand feeling something and pulling it out. Buffy gasped and dropped it onto the bed in shock. Jenny couldn't help but smirk.

Giles chuckled. "It's a sex toy Buffy. It's not going to hurt you."

"It looks… it's so real." Buffy bit her lip, picking the dildo up.

"Reach into the drawer again." Giles instructed.

Buffy nodded and reached in again and pulled out the next thing. "Okay I know what this does" Buffy said holding up the dildo, "But what the hell does this do?"

Giles grinned and Jenny moaned finally seeing what Buffy had grabbed.

"One thing at a time Buffy. First the dildo, slid it into Jenny, nice and deep."

Buffy grinned and nodded, reaching between their bodies, rubbing it over her opening before slamming the dildo in hard matching Giles thrust into her. Jenny screamed through the gag, the dildo pushed to the max inside of her. Her throbbing core pulsing around it from being left for so long.

Giles grinned and picked up speed inside of Buffy. "Now, the beads."

Buffy grabbed the beads and looked at them for a moment and then at Jenny as realization dawned on Buffy. "Oh God."

Jenny closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again. Filled with so much lust and pleasure.

"Take the gag off of Jenny first." Giles said.

Buffy nodded and quickly pulled it down. Jenny gasped and moaned.

"Go ahead Buffy. Put the beads into her."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Buffy asked shyly, not wanting to hurt Jenny.

Jenny smiled and shook her head. "No. Oh Goddess no. I'm so damn wet right now and I've done it before."

Buffy blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah… not with those beads, but Rupert has…" Jenny trailed off at the look on Buffy's face. "What?"

"Giles has been in your ass?" Buffy choked out.

"Yeah…?" Jenny smirked.

"How the hell did he fit?" Buffy asked, truly and utterly not being able to fathom it.

Jenny and Giles both laughed at that and shared a look before Jenny turned back to Buffy. "It was tight fit, but it felt amazing."

Buffy nodded and looked at the beads in her hand and at the dildo inside of Jenny. "Have you ever had both before?"

Jenny moaned. "No. Never. But your going to do it to me."

Buffy nodded and holding the dildo in place with one hand, coated the beads in her juices before holding it at her ass. "Ummm…."

"Just push them in Buffy. Trust me it won't hurt and they will just slid in."

Buffy bit her lip and nodded slowly pushing the beads into Jenny's ass. Jenny moaned loudly and gripped the headboard, the sensation of being filled to the brim in both of her holes was truly amazing.

"Ahhhh Buffy!! Oh fuck yes!" Jenny groaned.

Buffy grinned and gained more confidence and pushed them in deep, immediately beginning to pump them into Jenny, matching the quick and hard pace that Giles was doing to her.

Jenny gasped and pulled on her restraints the pleasure coursing through her ready to explode already. Buffy moaned and thrust back to meet Giles relentless pace. Giles grunted and reached to cup Buffy's breasts as he moved.

Jenny looked up and saw Giles pounding into Buffy and felt Buffy beating the toys into her and screamed out in pleasure, her climax shaking through her. Jenny arched up and shook, hanging onto the headboard for dear life, seeing stars behind her eyes.

Buffy gasped watching Jenny become undone. "Giles faster."

Giles grabbed her hips again and pounded into Buffy with all he had. Buffy matched his pace and soon both were flying over the edge. Buffy gripped the sheets as her world become fuzzy, the only thing she was able to focus on was the intense pleasure coursing through her.

Giles leaned forward and buried his face into Buffy's neck, biting down softly as he came, Buffy's inner walls clamping over his cock. Giles groaned and pounded into her once more before slipping out and falling to the side of them.

Buffy collapsed on top of Jenny, completely spent and not being able to move. Realizing she still had a grip of the toys inside of Jenny, Buffy went to pull them out.

"Don't." Jenny rasped, her breathing just coming back.

Buffy nodded and reached up uncuffing Jenny, before holding onto her. Jenny gasped and wrapped her arms around Buffy's back, rubbing soothingly.

Giles smiled watching them and caught Jenny's eye. Jenny shook her head and smirked, laughing silently. Giles grinned and kissed her softly, their kiss turning passionate.

Buffy looked up. "Don't tell me you guys are ready for more already?!" Giles and Jenny both blushed and shrugged. "Dear lord." Buffy exclaimed.

Jenny grinned wickedly. "Well… you are the only one who has had two orgasms… and you haven't had to watch yet."

Buffy's eyes went wide. "I don't do well with handcuffs."

Jenny shrugged and rolled Buffy off of her, moaning again as she felt the toys move inside of her. Rolling up onto her knees Jenny bit her lip. Reaching into the drawer once again Jenny pulled out silk ties.

Giles held Buffy's wrists in his while Jenny tied them to the bed. Buffy smiled, knowing that with her Slayer strength she could get out of these. Oddly enough though Buffy didn't want to. She had never been tied up before and found this whole experience oddly arousing.

Giles grinned and turned back to Jenny after Buffy was securely tied. Jenny smiled and kissed Buffy once before turning to Giles.

Giles shook his head and made a motion with his finger, telling her to turn around. Jenny grinned and slowly turned so that her ass was facing him, the toys still securely inside of her.

Giles grinned and squeezed her ass. Jenny moaned feeling the toys shift inside of her.

"That feel good love?" Giles asked, loving how he could ask her any question and she was always eager to share her pleasure with him and now with Buffy too.

"Oh Goddess yes." Jenny breathed out.

"Yeah? You like a being a naughty girl and having Buffy slam your holes with sex toys?"

Jenny moaned and withered. "Yes." She breathed out, her breathing already shallow.

"You are a naughty girl you know. Having an innocent teenager involved in our grown-up sex games." Giles told Jenny, gently pressing on the toys to make them stay in deep.

Jenny whimpered. "Buffy… wanted to though… she likes this."

"Is that true Buffy? You wanted to play this game with us or did you think it was just going to be simple, loving sex?"

Buffy bit her lip and looked at Jenny before landing her gaze on Giles. "I didn't know what to expect."

Giles pulled out the dildo and slammed it back inside of Jenny. Jenny cried out and gripped the mattress, her head throw down in pleasure. "Don't lie Buffy." Giles smirked, the Ripper inside of him threatening to come out and take full form, but Giles keeping a handle on the situation, allowing just some of the lust filled actions of Ripper to take over.

Buffy's eyes went wide, looking at Jenny she couldn't tell if she was in pain or pleasure. She had never played a game like this. Jenny sensed Buffy watching her and looked up meeting her gaze. Buffy gasped at the intense look in Jenny's eyes. "She's loving this." Buffy thought amazed. Jenny smiled and blushed closing her eyes as Giles wiggled the dildo around.

"Come on Buffy. Tell me the truth."

Buffy took a breath. "I thought it was going to be simple sex, the kind I've had before, just with Ms. Calendar as my first female."

Giles nodded and leaned over Jenny to rasp in her ear. "You here that love. So really she didn't want this to say as she didn't know what she wanted. Make sense?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, but she is loving it."

"That may be true, but Jenny your missing the point here." Giles grinned leaning back and rubbing her ass. "You tricked Buffy for your own pleasure. Told her innocently that it would just be a threesome between us and then seduced her before she had a chance to think. Am I right?"

Jenny moaned and nodded. Giles looked at Buffy. Buffy blushed and nodded. "I told her before that I thought you were really hot for your age and then she kinda pieced everything together as we were talking."

Jenny closed her eyes tight knowing that Giles was going to take Buffy's statement and run with it.

"You naughty little minx you." Giles laced out before slapping her ass hard. Jenny's eyes shot open and she cried out, the slap had caused the toys to shift inside of her and her walls to clamp down hard.

Buffy jumped at the unexpected roughness and couldn't help but shift a little, the brashness of Giles making her wet again.

"Shh love not to loud, don't want the neighbors to come check on us." Giles said soothing her ass. "Or do you? They have this nice teenage boy. Would you like him to come join us too? Really have to cocks inside of you instead of these toys?" Giles asked out again, slapping her ass hard before she had a chance to reply.

Jenny bit down on the mattress to keep from screaming. Buffy jumped and moved her legs closer together, everything so incredibly hot.

"Now look Jenny. You've made Buffy all wet and bothered again. You wicked girl you." Giles spanked Jenny again, the loud smack making Buffy moan. Giles paused for a moment and looked at Buffy. "Did you just moan?"

Buffy's eyes went wide and she nodded slowly. "Yes." She admitted quickly, knowing that Giles wasn't just Giles anymore, but Ripper in a middle form. Jenny knew it too and to hell with it if she wasn't going to get turned on.

Giles grinned and moved and ripped the binds off of Buffy, grabbing her hips and pulling her to her knees next to Jenny. Buffy gasped and stayed still, suddenly realizing that she was going to be spanked too.

Giles grinned and rubbed Buffy's ass lightly. "Now what do we have here? Here I was thinking you were all innocent and really you were using Jenny for your own pleasure like she did to you. Hmm." Giles pretended to ponder that though while running his fingers over Buffy's pussy.

Buffy's breath hitched and she looked at Jenny. Jenny's fists were balled, clutching to the mattress, her breath completely ragged and uneven. Buffy stifled her moan by biting her lips and reached out to grab Jenny's hand. Jenny's eyes opened and she looked at Buffy lacing her fingers with hers.

"I guess this makes you just as much as a naughty little minx as Jenny." Giles concluded. "And that means that you need to be punished just as much as Jenny needs to be."

Buffy moaned as Giles came to his conclusion. Her body preparing for the smack. However, what she wasn't ready for was the dildo that was suddenly pounded into her. Buffy gasped loudly and yelped out, the dildo pushed inside of her to the hilt.

Beside her Jenny had whimpered and moaned as she felt Giles abruptly pull the dildo out of her.

Giles grinned and waited for them to calm down slightly. Buffy and Jenny both clung to each other's hands knowing that the dildo that had been in Jenny was now buried deep inside of Buffy's hot, slick channel.

"There we are. Much better." Giles smirked and spanked both of them, their bodies arching and ragged moans coming out of their mouths.

Giles grinned and grabbed onto the dildo inside of Buffy and the beads inside of Jenny and slowly began to drag them out and push them in.

Buffy and Jenny turned and looked at each other, their eyes flicking to their lips and back up.

"Do it." Giles ordered.

Jenny and Buffy turned to look at Giles, both completely aware that Giles was running this and wanting to make sure that this was okay. Giles couldn't help the feel of male pride running through him at the women's surrender to him, however knowing that this was all just a game, Buffy could easily take him out if he went too far and was fully Ripper.

"You want it… do it." Giles said again smiling, letting them know that he was still himself. Buffy smiled back, turning to Jenny and biting her lip, waiting. Jenny smiled at Giles, pushing the small portion of herself that was disappointed he hadn't let Ripper out, but knowing that he would never risk it with Buffy involved… and maybe not even with her, but she was sure as hell going to try.

Turning to Buffy Jenny instantly kissed her deeply. Their heads tilting to gain a better angle as their tongues wound with each other's. Their moans lost in their kiss as Giles's pace increased with the toys.

When Buffy and Jenny broke apart Giles rolled onto his back. Jenny smiled and turned, straddling his lap. Buffy grinned and moved up and flipped her leg over his face.

Giles smirked and licked Buffy's clit and pulled the dildo out, chuckling as her juices dripped onto his face lightly. Sticking his tongue out he tasted her again and dove his tongue into her.

Jenny grinned and biting her lip decided to keep the beads inside of her ass and slammed herself down on Giles's cock. Giles groaned and pumped two fingers into Buffy. Buffy moaned the feeling of his fingers a lot different than Jenny's were.

Jenny moaned and held Giles's hips setting a fast rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock.

Giles felt her pace and quickly matched it to that of his fingers inside of Buffy and his tongue lapping at her clit.

Each pumping hard they all moaned and thrusted against the other, their pacing turning frantic. Bouncing and pumping hard and fast, racing towards their climaxes.

Jenny giggled and moaned as the beads slipped out of her ass, her fast pace knocking them out.

Grabbing Giles's hips she rocked her core on him, swirling her hips to add anew sensation. Giles moaned and rocked up with Jenny.

Buffy gasped an rocked her hips on his face as he licked her out and fucked her with his fingers.

Buffy was the first to come, shaking and spilling her juices onto Giles's tongue as he cleaned her thoroughly. Giles came next, his body jerking up and spilling his seed deep inside of Jenny. The sensation of his cum shooting into her made Jenny come, her walls spasming around his shaft.

All three collapsed, Buffy falling to one side of Giles and Jenny to the other.

They all laid on their backs, taking in deep gulps of air.

When they finally regained some composure Buffy sighed and sat up, ready to leave as she went to move to the end of the bed.

Jenny and Giles both grabbed Buffy's arm. Buffy jumped and turned back to them. "Tonight was fun. Thank you."

"You in a hurry to get away?" Jenny asked, slightly amused.

"No, but I just thought…"

"That we would kick you out afterwards?" Giles finished for her.

Buffy bit her lip and nodded. "You said it was just part of your game."

Jenny nodded. "We did, but the one rule of our game is that it has to be pleasurable at the end for both parties. That includes you."

Buffy looked at them, not sure what that meant.

Giles smiled and patted the bed next to him. "That means that if you want to stay and sleep with us tonight you are more than welcome to."

Buffy's eyes widened and she smiled brightly, scooting back and curling up against Giles's side.

Jenny smiled and did the same on Giles's other side, her hand resting next to Buffy's on his chest. Giles grinned and wrapped his arms around each of their waists, rubbing their backs lightly.

Jenny grabbed the covers and threw them over the three of them and sighed, content.

Buffy smiled and within moments was fast asleep, the nights events finally catching up with her.

Giles chuckled silently and turned to Jenny who was smiling at him in the darkened room. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Never." Jenny replied softly, stroking his chest, making patterns.

Giles smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think we wore her out." Giles and Jenny smiled as Buffy's soft snores filled the room.

"Mmm yeah, but it was worth it." Jenny smirked.

"I agree." Giles smiled. "This was fun and exciting."

Jenny smiled and stayed silent for a while.

"Jenny." Giles whispered to get her attention and not wake Buffy.

"Yes?"

"I still love you though. No one will ever replace you. Know that. I love Buffy very much, but no one comes close to the place you hold in my heart."

Jenny buried her head in his neck softly. "Thank you Rupert."

"Your welcome love. Now get some sleep."

"Love you." Jenny whispered.

"Love you too Jenny." Giles whispered back, knowing that by the time he said her name Jenny was fast asleep in his arms.

Giles took this moment to review the nights events and had to chuckled to himself at how they had completely changed him and his simple night with Jenny ended up with Buffy in his bed as well.

Not that he could complain.

Holding both women close to him he fell asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow okay. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. On word document this is 20 pages long and is the longest thing I have ever written. So please let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, or any other thoughts you have in your head. Thanks!**

**Had to end with a little Jenny and Giles romance to balance the smut out. Lol.**

**Up next I'm thinking either phone sex or patrolling. Then the car scene I left out at the end of their first public experience. Let me know if you want phone sex or patrolling first! :D**


	5. Dominated By Giles

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter, but at long last here it is. :P**

**The other ideas are still in progress, but I'm just not sure where to go with them yet and since you lovely readers have waited long enough I'm posting this. This idea just kinda happened. Haha.**

**Chapter dedicated to Rippertish because I know how much she loves Giles in charge. *smirk***

**WARNING: Extreme adult themes… get's a little rough. *smirks wickedly.***

* * *

"Don't move I'll be right back." Giles whispered huskily into Jenny's ear. Hearing the order Jenny would have laughed, had she been able to.

Jenny was cuffed to the headboard of their bed, on her knees. She was facing the headboard, not like she could see it though. Giles had blindfolded her and gagged her so that she was completely under his mercy. She was stark naked and now alone. Listening intently she heard him rummaging through something downstairs, the phone had rang and now he had left her to wait.

Jenny shifted, testing to see if the cuffs could give at all. Nothing. She stayed securely immobilized. She had to admit though, she didn't mind at all. The rare occasions where Giles went completely dominant and rough were moments she loved. It was like she was getting a taste of what Ripper would be like, if he ever let him out to play. Jenny smirked the best she could through the gag.

Letting her mind wonder, since that was all she could do she thought about how she had ended up in this position in the first place.

They had gone out to dinner with the Scooby Gang, celebrating the victory of saving yet another apocalypse from occurring. All night, she had teased him… placing a hand on his inner thigh, stroking him once before removing the contact, whispering suggestive ideas in his ears when they were alone… all in all Jenny probably had this coming to her.

He had remained completely calm and in control all the way up until they got to his bedroom. The instant she turned her back on him to get her pajamas out of her suitcase, realizing he just wasn't in the mood to play, he had pounced on her. Ripping off her clothes, throwing her onto the bed, dragging her to her knees, and then cuffed, blindfolded, and gagged… bringing her back to her present situation.

Listening hard once again she noticed that the sound in the kitchen has stopped and that the house was completely silent.

Turning her head sideways she listened again, but still nothing.

Jenny felt slight panic rise, the fact that she was held captive and he wasn't around scared her. _"He wouldn't leave me like this though. This is Giles we are talking about." _Jenny thought trying to calm herself.

Shifting again she froze. There was a slight breeze on her neck, someone was there. Turning her head she gasped as someone's hand closed loosely over her neck.

"Mmm how's my little slave doing?" Jenny gasped again at the whispered words at her ear. It was Giles, that much she knew.

Giles pressed his body to her back and tightened his grip on her neck slightly, still not enough to choke her though. "I asked you a question slave."

Jenny was shocked at the statement, but couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips through the gag.

"I'm taking that as your enjoying yourself. You like this." Giles said it not as a question, but a statement.

Jenny nodded her head anyways.

Letting go of her neck Giles ran his hands to her waist, slipping his hands around to the front, trailing them up to cup her breasts.

"You know you deserve this right slave?"

Jenny nodded.

"Do you know why slave?"

Jenny shook her head, knowing why, but wanting to hear him say it.

Giles smirked. "Because slave. You have been teasing me all night. Whispered those naughty things in my ears when any member of the Scooby Gang could have heard you. Tempting me with your touches and gazes."

Jenny moaned and shivered as his hands pinched her hard nipples.

"But you want to know why I tied you up?"

Jenny nodded, holding her breath.

"Because as you were whispering naughty things in my ear you called me Ripper."

Jenny gasped not realizing she has let that slip. She knew she had thought of calling him that, but didn't realize she had let it slip.

"Now. I didn't tie you up to let Ripper play… oh no he isn't getting the satisfaction of playing with you. I tied you up because you begged me too. Your hot little body wanted me to take control of you. That's why you called to Ripper."

Jenny moaned loudly and pressed her body back against him the best she could. He had figured her out and now she was his.

Reaching around he removed the blindfold and gag, tipping her head back to devour her mouth. His tongue claiming hers, the kiss deep and needing.

Jenny went to tip her head to kiss him deeper, but was stopped as his hand shot up to her neck again, holding her in place. Jenny moaned loudly.

Giles smirked down at her. "You like it rough slave?"

Jenny nodded and spoke. "Yes master. I want it rough tonight."

Giles bit his lip to stop from chuckling at the word master. No one had ever called him that before. "How rough love?"

Jenny grinned. "How rough are you willing to give it to me?"

Giles moaned and gripped her neck tighter, grinding his hard shaft against her ass. Moving his head to the side of her neck he dragged his tongue along the vein in her neck. Jenny giggled softly the irony of him sucking on her vein not surpassing her. Giles nipped his teeth down her neck before biting down and sucking hard.

Jenny let out a shriek at the unexpected brashness of his kiss. Tipping her head to the side she let him suck harder, knowing that their was going to be a hickey there when he was done.

Pulling away with a loud pop Giles leaned back to admire his work. There in a bright red color was a large hickey plastered on her neck where anyone could see it, if not concealed properly.

Jenny took a deep breath in, shocked to find herself short of air already. Giles grinned and spanked her ass once. Jenny hollered in shock.

"Now now. Don't want to disturb my neighbors do you?" Giles grinned and got off the bed again.

Jenny turned her head and saw him stripping and smirked biting her lip and watching in approval. Blushing as he looked up and caught her watching Jenny turned her head back facing the headboard.

Getting an idea Giles got up on the bed, standing and squeezing himself between her and the headboard, stood directly in front of her face. Jenny's eyes went wide as se felt his legs straddling her arms and saw his cock standing to attention in front of her face. Looking up at Giles she saw him smiling down at her. Jenny blushed slightly.

"Don't blush my slave. I saw you watching me. I know you want to suck my solid cock." Giles spoke out, slightly worried at how she might react.

Jenny moaned and nodded up at him. "I do master. I want to suck you dry."

Giles groaned and stepped closer. "Then do it. Take it in deep."

Jenny nodded and licked her lips surveying his cock for a second before sliding as much as him as she could into her mouth.

Giles gasped and leaned back against the wall, pressing his cock further into her mouth. Jenny pulled back slightly as to not gag and then widening her throat pushed all of him into her mouth.

Giles groaned and his hands came to tangle into her hair, holding her there. Jenny let him until she needed to breathe and pulled back. Giles waited for a second for her to catch her breath before slamming his cock back down her throat.

Jenny was startled and gagged slightly, the unexpected act catching her off guard. Giles let her pull back to catch her breath and then repeated the action slamming her back down onto his long, hard shaft.

Jenny was ready for this one and let him slide down her throat. As much as she was shocked at Giles's forcefulness she loved every second of it. Letting him bob her head up and down she eagerly sucked and licked at his shaft.

Giles moaned loudly and released her, starting to enjoy this way too much for his liking and for his mental state of his cock. It was pulsing and was rock hard.

Moving he sat down behind her again and gripped her hip pulling her backwards, towards him. Reaching around in front of her he began to draw small, tight circles across her clit.

"Ahhh fuck Rupert!" Jenny screamed out, the touch sending her body into an orgasm suddenly.

Giles was slightly shocked at just how sensitive and turned on she was, but continued to circle and rub her clit, riding her through the orgasm and building her up to start another.

"My my slave that was very naughty of you. Coming so hard from just a simple touch. You're my little minx aren't you?" Giles husked into her ear.

Jenny moaned and nodded, her body still buzzing from the sudden climax. "Oh Goddess yes master. I'm your dirty little slave."

It was Giles turn to moan and grind himself against her ass. Just then Giles had another idea. Laying down on his back and slid under her legs, pulling them apart.

Jenny gasped and let her legs fall open. She could feel Giles's breath on her center.

"So wet and ready." Giles commented licking her through her folds. "Oh Jenny you taste fucking unbelievable."

Jenny moaned, the use of her name strangely erotic in this situation. Giles flicked his tongue against her center.

Sucking her clit into his mouth he sucked hard, stroking it. His hand came up to gently play with her folds. Jenny withered, the new angle making her body come alive.

"Ahh! Oh Goddess. I need you. Please Rupert. Just fuck me." Jenny pleaded her body on fire, burning with the need to have Giles inside of her.

Hearing her pleas Giles was useless to do anything else. Getting back up behind her his instantly tilted her body back and slammed fully inside of her.

Jenny gasped and held tightly onto the headboard, crying out as she finally had his hard, thick shaft inside of her. Giles remained still, trying to give her time to adjust, but Jenny would have none of that.

"Rupert pound me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Goddess you won't. Please Rupert I need you to pound me. I'm so ready."

Giles didn't need to hear anything else. Pulling out slowly he slammed himself fully back inside of her.

"Ahh shit Rupert! Fuck me!" Jenny screamed pushing her hips back to match his thrusting.

"Oh Jenny. Oh God you are so tight and slick! I'm just sliding right in."

"I feel it Rupert. Oh lord do I feel it." Jenny cried out.

Giles thrusted deeply, feeling both their climaxes approaching.

Quickly reaching in front of her he undid her cuffs, flipping them over so that Jenny was on top.

"Ride me fast and hard."

"My pleasure." Jenny purred, beginning to bounce and grind on top of him. Rotating her hips in a frenzy she pounded onto him as fast as she could.

"Rupert I can't take anymore. I'm gonna come!"

"Oh do it. Let go."

Jenny screamed as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt shook through her body. Feeling her bucking, Giles flipped them over, stroking into her a few more times before exploding his hot seed into her.

Collapsing, Giles rolled them so that Jenny lay on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Oh my Goddess." she breathed. "What the hell do you call that?!"

Giles chuckled before gasping for air. "Punishing my little tease."

"Me?! I'm not the one who was cuffed and mouth fucked."

Giles blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry… I…I just got carried away."

"You think?" Jenny smirked and kissed him. "But at any rate. It was hot."

Giles's eyes shot open and he looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really. We defiantly need to do that again."

"No objections from me."

"Hmm… on one condition."

Giles gulped. "What's that?"

"Tomorrow night… you're the one in cuffs."

* * *

**The End. (yes if you guys want there will be a campaign piece.)**

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!!!**


	6. Giles's Fantasy

**Random idea that came to mind while in my study hall at school… yes I was in the library wishing Giles was there with me. Haha.**

**Please review your thoughts! :D**

**Enjoy my naughty readers… YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! Haha.**

**After warning: I just re-read what I wrote and realize I went a little bit (and when I say a little I mean whoops) DARK in this chapter… umm sorry about that. If you guys think it's way too much and I should control myself let me know and I'll change it. Thanks. :D**

* * *

"Have you ever role-played before?" Jenny asked suddenly out of the blue. They were lying in bed, Jenny sprawled on his chest, a layer of swear covering their bodies.

"What do you mean exactly?" Giles asked, always one for the facts. He had taken to gently drawing patterns on Jenny's back, making her purr softly.

"Like during sex? Had some deep dark fantasy?" Jenny smirked as a hint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"I Have to say no then." Giles answered trying hard not to think about Jenny performing his fantasy, knowing that if he had any stamina left his cock would be hard right now.

"To which part?" Jenny asked, praying that he would agree.

"Hmm?" Giles asked snapping out of his daydream of Jenny in nothing but a little black teddy.

"Any fantasies?"

Giles hesitated before slightly nodding his head, almost positive he was going to regret telling her.

Jenny's face lit up like a candle as she moved to look him in the eyes. "Tell me."

"No." his answer was instantaneous.

"Why?" there came Jenny's pout.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"So?

"Jenny…"

"Rupert…"

Then came the long stares.

"Fine."

Jenny squealed and moved so she could listen better. Giles blushed and waited a moment, internally struggling with himself. Gently he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to straddle his lap, making sure he could look her in the eyes so that if she wanted him to stop he would see it instantly.

"When I was younger." Giles started. "Back in my Ripper day. There was this girl. She was younger than me…" Jenny's nose wrinkled and Giles paused. "Should I skip this part?"

Jenny shook her head. "No I want to know everything about your past."

Giles nodded and continued. "She worked as a prostitute and Ripper wanted nothing more than to have his way with her. He would have too if not for Aragon. Anyways, one day I walked by a bar and there she was… older now, but still I knew who she was. She was doing this provocative pole dance…" Jenny smirked and Giles blushed deeply. "She slid off the pole and landed right in this guy's lap doing things I never thought possible with clothes… well if that's what you want to call them… on."

Giles looked up at Jenny. " At first I thought to tell my other lovers and one night stands about this fantasy and try it out… I wanted to… but it never felt right… not until now as you've drawn it out of me."

Jenny just smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

(break)

"Where are you taking me?" Giles asked.

Jenny had grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the library at the end of the day. "You'll see."

Giles groaned as that was the only answer he had been receiving. Jenny smirked and pulled him down another street and Giles's eyes went wide.

"Jenny?"

"Yes Rupert?"

"What are you doing?"

"You know that answer to that question."

Giles resisted, but Jenny would have none of that, dragging him into the club.

"Jenny wait." Giles demanded. Jenny turned around to look at him. "You can't do this."

"Why not?"

Giles glared. "Because I am not having my girlfriend flash her body to all the perverted men in this club."

Jenny smiled, her heart warming as Giles called her his girlfriend. "I know that."

"Because I am the only one… wait what?" Giles asked suddenly confused.

"I got us a private room in the back…the owner owes me a favor." Jenny grinned and continued to drag him to the back of the club.

Giles followed dumbly still a little shocked. Opening the door Jenny sat him down in a chair near the small stage containing a dancer's pole. Jenny shut the door, making sure it was locked before getting up onto the stage.

Locking eyes with Jenny Giles gulped, noticing for the first time that she was wearing just a long coat.

Jenny wiggled her eyebrows and untied the knot at her coat slowly sliding it off and throwing the coat to the floor. Giles felt his cock turn hard immediately.

Jenny was wearing a lace, black bra that hugged her breasts perfectly, tiny boy short underwear, and the highest pair of fuck me stilettos he had ever seen in his life.

Jenny smirked at his reaction. "See something you like Rupert?" Giles nodded dumbly and shifted in his chair. "Thought you might."

Jenny leaned over and pressed play, sexy sultry music filling the room. Giles gulped his mouth gone dry.

Smirking Jenny placed one hand on the pole and effortlessly hooked her leg around it and spun. Giles thought he might die and it had only just started. Jenny gripped the pole and swung herself up on top of it, her legs spread wide as she glided down to the floor.

Giles nearly exploded in his pants right then and there as she seductively pulled herself upright again and wrapped her long, slender legs around the pole, spinning.

Over and over again Jenny performed sexy moves leaving Giles on edge the entire time. As the song was nearing the end Jenny spoke for the first time since it started.

"Take everything off, but your boxers."

Giles didn't even need to be told once, his cock begging to be released from the hard confines of his tweed pants. Stripping down Giles sat, a little hesitantly, in his chair, watching Jenny.

When the song switched to another Jenny slid off the pole and right down onto his lap. "Ready for part two?"

"Out of how many?"

Jenny giggled and nipped his ear. "That's for you to find out."

Jenny stood up and began moving over his lap to the music. Straddling his legs she grounded her sex into him, letting him feel just how turned on this fantasy of his had gotten her.

Turning around she bent down giving him a clear view of the sexy panties she had on, wiggling her ass in front of his face for his pleasure. Bent at the hips her hands dragged up his legs, her nails gently leaving small marks.

Giles's breath was coming in short, little pants, his cock ready to explode at any given moment. "Jenny… your killing me here."

Jenny smirked and sat down fully in his lap, her ass grinding against his shaft. Placing her arms up and around his neck she swayed with the beat. Giles gasped and his hands went to grasp her hips to stop her, but Jenny just swirled out of his grasp.

"No touching Rupert."

Unhooking her bra she let it fall to the floor. Giles's eyes were glued to her frame. Smirking seductively Jenny slowly slid her panties to the floor, kicking them off of her shoes. Giles saw in complete and utter shock.

"Jenny… you… I mean your…"

"I waxed my pussy yes." Jenny stood, unashamed in front of Giles letting his eyes wander over her lower regions.

"When… I mean… why?… I mean who… does it hurt still?"

Jenny giggled. "This morning when you were training with Buffy… because I thought you'd like it, which judging by your cock I'd say you do… Willow went with me… and not really, just a little sore. Any other questions?"

"Can… can I feel?"

Jenny grinned and stepped closer, spreading her legs. "Be my guest."

Giles nodded and gently reached out brushing his hand between her thighs. "It's so smooth." Giles handed glided gently over her pussy.

"So you like it then?"

Giles moaned. "Bloody hell yes."

Jenny giggled and moved closer her legs straddling his lap. "Good." Her lips came crashing down onto his in a fury of passion. Swirling her tongue around his she practically tore his boxers off of him.

Neither needing any more foreplay or hesitations Jenny plunged herself down hard on his cock.

Giles shouted and gripped her hips hard. Jenny moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly.

Not waiting for either of them to adjust Jenny began bouncing as fast as she could onto his cock, each time slamming him deeper and harder into her.

"Come on Rupert give it to me." Jenny quipped out. "I know that this fantasy of yours includes dirty talk so let me have it."

Giles was shocked. "How did you…?"

"I looked up your old days and things you did with women… at least the ones who gave statements in an attempt to drag you down. They always said you talked dirty to them. Come on and give it to me!"

Giles groaned and slammed her hard onto his lap. "Jenny… this isn't a game to play with. I hate my past. Those are not things I like to talk about or pride in!"

"Damn it Rupert I know that! But to get over your past you have to deal with it. Now forget it I trust you. Let go and start talking!" Jenny's pace had turned hard and frantic, wanting Giles to trust her enough to let go of his past and give it to her. Sometimes the only way to get rid of a burden that has been plaguing you is to give it to someone else to deal with.

Giles felt the fury rise up and grabbed her hips, standing up and throwing her onto her back on the stage. Grabbing her legs he forced them over his shoulder and slammed into her repeatedly. "That's right take my dick Jenny."

Jenny moaned loudly his words hitting her and making her all the more excited. "God yes Rupert slam my pussy. Your so hard and deep inside of me."

"God yes I am. Your so fucking tight, your walls clenching me. I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars."

Jenny moaned and gripped the stage. "Yes ahh yes Rupert!"

"Bloody hell look at you, all sprawled out on the stage, your fuck me heels on, letting me slam into you. God do you look fucking amazing."

"Rupert ahhh I'm so close!"

"That's right come for me my love. Call out my name so loud the people in the club here you and know what I'm doing to you."

Jenny screamed her orgasm crashing through her in waves. "RUPERT!! OH MY GODDESS YES!!!!!"

Jenny heaved in deep breaths coming down from her high. After a moment Jenny's eyes shot open wide and looked at Rupert. "You… you didn't? I mean…"

Giles smirked and shook his head grabbing her hips and starting up another rhythm his shaft still hard and pulsating.

Jenny moans were loud and in short breaths, her body withering under him, being built back up after a earth shattering climax making her want to scream… again.

Giles knew that he was pushing her to the limits. When she had shattered around him had held back, waiting until she was done and then beginning another build up for her next climax.

"Rupert… oh… ahh… fuck… I don't think… oh God I can't do this…" Jenny whimpered her whole body alive, feeling every inch of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

"It's okay Jenny, just breath. Trust me." Giles soothed her as he held her hips pounding relentlessly into her soaked center.

"Oh oh oh… Rupert!" Jenny shouted as her walls clenched furiously around his dick.

"That's right love come with me. Let it all out." Giles encouraged as he felt his climax approaching fast.

"RUPERT!!!" Jenny screamed once again her nails digging into his arms as she held on for dear life, her body arching up in sure pleasure, the climax rocking through her like a hurricane.

"Jenny! Oh bloody hell yes!" Giles shouted with her, holding her hips as he thrusted out both their climaxes.

Completely wore out, Giles collapsed half on top of her, half on top of the stage. Jenny clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, panting as her heart rate was still beating uncontrollably.

Giles lay on top of her, his now flaccid cock still inside of her body, afraid to move.

After a few long moments Giles suddenly became aware of what he did and went to pull away. However, Jenny had a feeling this was going to be his reaction and clung to him tighter.

"Don't you dare move Rupert." Jenny whispered, still not trusting her voice enough to speak.

"Oh God Jenny I'm so sorry."

"Rupert I don't mean this harshly, but if you apologize to me after every time we have sex and try something new then I'm just not going to have sex with you. You did nothing wrong. In fact I think that was the best two orgasms I have ever had in my life."

Giles's jaw feel open. "But, I just used you."

Jenny laughed. "You didn't use me. I gave you permission to let go and quite frankly I'm glad I did because damn that was amazing."

Giles smiled then. "How do you always know how to say the right thing?"

"Easy… I tell you the truth." Jenny smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you Jenny."

"No thank you Rupert."

Giles and Jenny smiled at each other and Giles sat up off of her slowly pulling out.

"Ahh… lord I'm going to be sore for a week." Jenny chuckled.

"So…"

"Don't say it." Jenny warned.

Giles chuckled. "So… want to get out of here?"

Jenny grinned and nodded, grabbing her coat and pulling it back on. Giles put his clothes back on and they linked hands.

"Was your fantasy everything you ever wanted?" Jenny asked as they made there way through the club and back out onto the street.

"Everything and more." Giles answered honestly.

* * *

**Okay here we are. I hope you enjoyed it. Some disclaimers… I knew nothing about pole dancing before I wrote this and after going through it decided that maybe I should do some research so I did… yes that's right I looked up and watched pole dancing just for my lovely fans. Haha. I have to say… wow it takes strength so kudos to those out there that can pole dance. Lol.**

**http :/ / vids. myspace . com /index. cfm? fuseaction= vids. individual& VideoID = 41667639**

**This girl is freaking amazing and I wrote some of the moves into my story so I felt I should give her some credit… if you want to watch just be warned that she is in her bra and underwear, but it's really not that bad. :P Also, don't criticize me for posting it… if you don't like the video just don't watch it. Thanks.**

**(to watch the link copy and paste it, but make sure to remove the spaces between the words… fanfic doesn't allow links so I had to space them apart. :D )**

**Reviews are more than welcome! :D**


	7. Making Love

**Wow this is an ultra late reply. I'm sorry about that.**

**This is a slightly different approach that came to mind from my last reviews. I hope you guys love it! :D**

**((J for Jenny and Rippertish I will reply to you, the instant I get time. I'm sorry. And Rippertish amazing chapter! Your review will be coming I promise! :D Love you both! :D ))**

* * *

Leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, Giles silently watched Jenny. They had finished having dinner and Jenny insisted on doing the dishes. Giles hadn't argued, deciding to work on ancient texts.

Hearing music from the kitchen Giles had snuck up to the doorway, smiling as Jenny sang to herself.

Staying quiet Giles walked up behind Jenny, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

"You have a beautiful voice love." Giles whispered into her ear, as she leaned back against his chest.

"I'd rather hear your voice." Jenny smiled as she set the last dish on the counter and turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe we could do a duet sometime." Giles smirked, his hands on her waist.

"Not in public." Jenny smiled as they began dancing slowly around the kitchen as if there really was music playing.

"Hmmm." Giles mused, gently spinning her and tipping her down over his arm.

Pulling her up, their lips were inches apart. Looking into her eyes he gently lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow and gently, exploring each others mouth like it was their first kiss.

Pulling away breathless Jenny whispered, "Make love to me Rupert."

Without saying a work Giles picked Jenny up, bridal style, carrying her to his bedroom. Gently placing her onto the bed, he lowered his body onto hers, claiming her lips in another long, sensual kiss.

His lips skimming down her neck he bit down softly. "Ahhh oh Rupert." Jenny moaned, her body a blaze from a simple kiss.

Sitting her up her pulled her shirt over her head. His hand tracing over the plane of her stomach he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Laying back down Giles admired her form, placing small, feather light kisses along her side, stomach, and chest.

"Please." Jenny whimpered her nipples crying out for attention.

"Shh love. It's okay." Giles soothed, placing a kiss on her breast, before sucking on her nipple.

Jenny cried out the pleasure coursing through her body. Skimming her waist, Giles slowly slid her skirt down her legs, Jenny arching up to help him.

Giles looked down at Jenny, still in awe that he got the girl of his dreams. Jenny blushed slightly, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head.

Placing kisses down his chest, Jenny looked up at him through her eyelashes. Giles tipped her chin up to kiss her passionately.

"I need you Jenny." Giles admitted.

"You have me." Jenny replied, the love and lust in both of their eyes.

Soon their remaining clothes were on the floor, Giles positioned between her legs.

"Now Rupert." Jenny said, both moaning in union as his hard shaft slid into her center.

Their rhythm slow and placed they held onto each other, their hands roaming everywhere.

"Oh Goddess yes!" Jenny cried out. "So good."

"I know Jenny I feel it too." Giles grunted, sliding in and out rhymically.

"Love you so much Rupert. Don't ever leave me."

Giles felt his hear sore at her words and prayed that it wasn't just the pleasure talking. "I love you too Jenny. I'm never going to leave you. I will always be yours."

Their words mixed with the intense pleasure they were feeling sent them over the edge, moaning each others names.

Coming down from their highs, Jenny curled up against his chest, his arms around her body protectively.

"I mean what I said." Jenny whispered, tiredness falling over her body.

"I know love." Giles kissed her cheek and they feel asleep together, wrapped in each others embrace.

* * *

**Reviews welcome. Hope you guys like it! :D**


	8. University Car Sex

**This chapter is long over due. The idea was given to me from a loyal fan and friend Rippertish. It's a continuation from chapter 3, the public sex in the park. Hope you guys enjoy… if you can't remember what I'm talking about I'm writing the first few lines from the last chapter as a reminder or you could always go back and read it again! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Giles and Jenny.**

**Warning: Rated M for smut.**

**(Hope this is what you had in mind Rippertish.)**

* * *

Smiling politely Jenny stood up and sorted her clothes out, extending her hand. "Come on. The car is right over there."

Giles arched an eyebrow and was quick to follow, collecting their things and running to the car…

Once they got to the car Giles got in and left Jenny puzzled. Hopping in she turned to look at Giles. "Where are we going?"

Giles had started the car and had pulled out, driving at a ridiculously fast pace the instant she had got securely in the car. "The only place you can have sex against a car and not get caught."

Jenny gave him a puzzled look, but he didn't add anything else. Jenny sat in anticipation until they pulled up at a university parking lot, the sun now set, the moon taking its place.

"Rupert we can't have sex here! It's a college parking lot!"

Giles smirked and parked the car in a dark secluded area. "Yes it is… thought you wanted to experiment and try new things?"

Jenny's eyes flashed at the challenge and got out of the car walking around to his side. Giles smirked and got out, slamming her back into the side of the car.

"Your mine now love." Giles whispered huskily into her ear.

Jenny moaned, her hands clenching his t-shirt as he ground himself between her legs. Giles's mouth crashed onto Jenny's as their kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds. Their tongues gliding greedily over the others, Giles cupping her ass.

Jenny let out a moan and began tearing at his clothing wanting him naked. His t-shirt came off and his pants, before Giles decided that now she was the one over dressed. Removing her shirt, bra, and panties he left her skirt on.

Attacking her lips again, Giles opened his eyes to see a young couple, who obviously went to the university, having a hot make out session like they were, against the side of a car.

Smirking Giles kept quiet, kissing Jenny as he watched the younger couple.

Running his tongue down Jenny's neck Jenny moaned and tipped her head back against the side of the car. "Oh mmm."

"Feel good love?" Giles asked loud enough that he knew the other couple could hear him.

"Oh God yes. Suck my nipples." Jenny moaned loudly, oblivious to the couple behind her, now watching them.

Giles smirked as he locked eyes with the girl on the other car, sucking Jenny's nipple hotly inside of his mouth. He saw the other girl's face go wide in surprise and blush, turning back to her boyfriend.

Jenny's hands curled in Giles's hair as his tongue swirled and lapped at her breast. Switching to the other Giles gave it the same treatment, biting down softly.

Moving lower Giles bunched her skirt around her waist and spread her legs. Flicking his tongue against her clit once Jenny clenched the handle on the door and groaned noisily, her hands tugging at his hair, knowing that if he did that again she would come right then and there, this whole experience turning her on to no end.

Grabbing her hips Giles picked her up so that she could wrap her long, toned legs around his waist. Pushing his boxers down Giles kissed her once more before slamming inside of her. Jenny yelped and gripped his shoulders hard.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jenny moaned as his hard, thick shaft buried deeply inside of her. "Fuck me good."

Giles smirked as the couple's mouths dropped at Jenny's words. "Oh I'm going to love. I'm going to pound you so hard that you can't walk for a week."

Jenny's legs locked tight around Giles as he began slamming repeatley in and out of her body. Their pace so frantic and hard, that each time Giles buried himself to the hilt Jenny's back dug harder into the car.

"Ahhh yes Rupert! Harder! Faster!"

Giles grabbed her hips and pounded into her at a new angle. Jenny cried out and clung to him for dear life.

Giles smirked and flicked his eyes to the couple and leaned to whisper in Jenny's ear. "What do you think about being watched?"

The question took Jenny by surprise and immediately looked around, spotting the couple instantly, their eyes glued to Jenny's half naked form. "Rupert! Have you been showing off to them?"

Giles smirked. "Maybe."

Jenny's eyes went wide. "Rupert they are only college students!"

Giles smirked and shrugged. "Sorry…"

Jenny shook her head and laughed. "And you say I'm the naughty minx."

Giles laughed and kissed her neck. "So your not mad?"

"Goddess no. I find this all very hot… now let's give them a proper show."

Jenny licked her lips as Giles's eyes flashed darkly, knowing that Ripper was now partly in control. Jenny grinned, sliding her legs back down to the ground.

Gripping her hips, Giles turned her and bent her over the hood on the car, facing the couple, her ass presented to him nicely.

Not wasting a moment of time Giles grabbed her hips and slammed into her pussy from behind. Jenny gasped and looked at the couple who were now moaning at the pure sight of them having sex.

Smirking at Giles over her shoulder Jenny crooked a finger at the couple. Startled they hesitantly made their way over to the other side of the car.

Jenny smiled at the girl and motioned for her to lay down over the car like she was. The girl did as Jenny asked and Jenny smiled knowing that they had them captivated.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked her voice coming out huskily and raspy as Giles still continued to thrust himself into her even as she spoke.

"Lilah." The girl said shyly.

"Lilah who's your boyfriend?"

"His name is Wesley."

"Do you think Wesley would mind if I kissed you?" Jenny bit her lip to surprise the giggle as both Lilah's and Wesley's eyes went wide. Giles smirked behind Jenny, running his hand over her spine, knowing that Jenny was doing it to tease him as well.

"I…I don't know." Lilah said slightly embarrassed.

Jenny turned her attention to Wesley. "Can I kiss your girlfriend?"

Wesley nodded his head yes eagerly, this being the first time he had ever seen two girls kiss.

Jenny licked her top lip and turned her attention back to Lilah. Lilah gulped as Jenny reached out to bring her closer to her.

Lilah let Jenny pull her closer, gasping as their lips were mere inches apart. "Have you ever kissed a girl before Lilah?"

Lilah shook her head, a blush spreading across her face. "No."

"Mmm. Well now you have." Jenny smirked and gently crashed her lips to Lilah's.

Lilah was shocked, but stayed were she was gently moving her lips with Jenny's. Jenny swiped her tongue out and asked for permission to Lilah's mouth. Hesitating again Lilah slowly opened her lips, allowing Jenny's tongue to dive in and swirl with hers.

Hearing a moan Jenny smirked knowing that it was Lilah's.

Now it was Giles's turn for commands. "You want to fuck her?" Giles asked Wesley pointing to Lilah.

Wesley nodded. "Yeah man."

Giles rolled his eyes at the horrible use of English, but nodded. "Grab her hips and slam into her from behind just like I'm doing to Jenny here."

Wesley nodded and pulled Lilah's pants and underwear down as well as his own. Lilah pulled away from Jenny's lip suddenly embarrassed.

"Wait I… I don't think I can do this."

Jenny reached out and cupped her cheek lightly. "Just relax."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Jenny's eyes went wide at the realization. "Oh he isn't in my ass, he is slamming my pussy from behind." Lilah blushed not really aware that that was possible. Jenny smiled and kissed her lips again. "Just relax."

Lilah nodded and closed her eyes as Wesley experimentally pushed into her. They both moaned and Jenny and Giles smirked at there innocence.

Soon Wesley and Giles were matching pace pounding into Lilah and Jenny. All four of them moaning.

Wanting to make them blush more Jenny stood up and whispered into Giles's ear. Giles smirked at the naughty demand. "My pleasure."

Jenny laid back down on the hood of the car and moaned as Giles slipped out of her.

Lilah and Wesley watching wondering what they were going to do next.

Climbing onto the car Jenny turned so that her backside was facing the couple. "Either of you ever tasted a women before?" Both heads shook no. "Go for it."

Jenny smirked and leaned down taking Giles's cock deep inside of her mouth, her ass raised in the air for them.

Lilah looked up at Wesley and he shrugged. Blushing Lilah leaned in and gently licked through her folds, earning a quiet moan from Jenny.

Wesley's eyes going wide he leaned forward as well, licking her too. Jenny smirked knowing that there curiosity would be her pleasure.

Wesley's horniness getting the better of him, eagerly slid two of his fingers into Jenny. Jenny gasped and moaned, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting through Giles's cock. Giles threaded his fingers in Jenny's hair and watched the couple experiment with his girlfriend.

Lilah blushed and opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

Giles saw her. "Ask anything you like Lilah. We don't mind talking dirty."

Lilah blushed a deep red and nodded. Jenny smirked against his cock, flicking her tongue around the tip in agreement.

"Has she ever had anything in her ass… I heard it was painful." Lilah whispered before moaning as Wesley had taken to matching his pace with the pace his fingers were taking inside of Jenny.

"Yes many times. It's a little painful the first time, but she loves it. Don't you Jenny? You love my thick, hard shaft pounding your tight, little ass."

Jenny moaned loudly on his cock, her body arching. "Yes I love it."

Lilah bit her lip and ran her finger over Jenny's ass slightly.

"Go ahead Lilah fuck Jenny's ass." Giles commanded.

Wesley nodded and kissed Lilah's neck. "Her pussy is so tight her ass as to be tighter."

Lilah nodded and gently slid her finger into Jenny's ass.

"Ahh Goddess yes!" Jenny moaned her hips buckling back towards their touch. "Add another finger." Lilah did as she was told sliding two of her fingers into Jenny's ass.

"Tell the nice couple here how it feels love." Giles smirked, coming down to kiss Jenny's lips once.

"Oh it feels so good. Their fingers inside of me." Jenny moaned.

Giles smirked and walked over to the other side of the car, next to the couple. "Let's get your girlfriend up there now."

Wesley nodded and pulled out of Lilah, lifting her up onto the car with Jenny. Jenny smirked and moved over to that Lilah was next to her on her hands and knees.

Giles took his place behind Jenny and Wesley stood behind Lilah.

Reaching over Giles rubbed both their asses and gently slid three fingers into Jenny's pussy. Jenny moaned and reached next to her to hold Lilah's hand. The movement calming Lilah down slightly.

Giles turned to Wesley. "Now slip two fingers into Jenny's ass here and two into Lilah's pussy."

Wesley nodded doing as he was told. Lilah moaned, holding Jenny's hand tightly.

"Their so tight." Wesley moaned in wonder.

Giles chuckled. "Yes they are. Now Lilah, if I promised to be gentle could I slid a finger into your ass?"

Lilah looked back at Giles, worried. "He'll be nice I promise." Jenny smiled.

Lilah nodded slightly, still scared. Giles ran his finger over Lilah's ass gently letting her get used to his touch and then very gently slid his forefinger into her ass.

Lilah's eyes shot open and she moaned, biting her lip. "It hurts a little."

"It will for a moment, then it feels good. Trust me I've had Rupert inside of me before."

Wesley and Lilah both looked back at Giles, their eyes in astonishment as they saw how huge Giles was and then turned back to Jenny.

"I think he'd rip me in half." Lilah giggled shyly.

Jenny laughed. "He is big huh?"

"Damn I wish I was that impressive." Wesley commented.

Jenny and Giles smirked at one another.

Giles turned back to the women and nodding at Wesley motioned to start moving his fingers inside of both women.

Soon Giles and Wesley were pounding their fingers into the women.

"Oh fuck yeah." Jenny moaned arching up.

Lilah, beside her moaned as well, holding onto Jenny's hand for dear life. "Umm Jenny?"

"What is it Lilah?" Giles asked gently, knowing Jenny couldn't answer, the pleasure coursing through her.

"Oh uhh." Lilah stammered as Giles addressed her. "I just have another question."

"Tell him." Wesley said, still enjoying himself, slowly sliding three fingers into Jenny's ass, seeing if Giles's cock really could fit. This earned him a loud moan from Jenny.

"I was wondering if she… umm… ever had two… uhh… you know inside of her." Lilah blushed out.

"You mean has she fucked two cocks at once?" Giles asked, smirking as her face went bright red and she turned away. "No, just toys. Why?"

Lilah blushed. "Could she?"

Jenny heard this and looked back at Giles. Giles caught her gaze, a wicked grin spreading over his face. "You want to watch her have sex with both Wesley and I?"

Lilah looked away, embarrassed. "I… I umm…"

Jenny gasped as Giles pulled away and pulled Wesley's hand out of the women. "Come here love." Jenny nodded and sat up, facing Giles. "Lilah look up." Lilah did as told, everyone obeying Giles's orders.

Giles's gently pulled on Jenny's waist, sliding her off the car. Pressing her to him he kissed her hard once, letting her know that this was still just a game and that he loved her and she was his. Jenny moaned into the kiss, telling him the same thing.

"Lilah you tell me. You want me to be in her ass or Wesley here?"

Lilah looked at Jenny and bit her lip. "You."

Jenny smirked, knowing that she wanted to know for real that Giles would fit into her ass.

Giles nodded and pulled Jenny, spinning her around. "Wesley step in front of Jenny here and pick her up."

Wesley did as instructed, Jenny's legs wrapping around his waist as he leaned back against the car. Slowly sliding down on Wesley's cock Jenny closed her eyes, before looking back at Giles.

"Come on Rupert, pound my ass good."

Giles smirked and stepped up, lubing himself with her juices, before sliding into her. Jenny moaned hard, hanging onto Wesley with one hand and Giles with the other.

Lilah was in shock as she watched both men sliding in and out Jenny at the same time and hear her moans of pleasure. Jenny opened her eyes and met Lilah's.

As Jenny started to shake, Giles knew she was close. Turning to Wesley he ordered him to pull out of her. Wesley did so immediately, turning to Lilah and pounding into her pussy.

Giles flipped Jenny around and slammed into her repeatedly. Both women side-by-side on the hood of the car, as the men slammed into them.

"Oh Wesley!" Lilah was the first to call out and climax, followed shortly by Wesley.

Giles went faster and harder into Jenny until she shook and clung to him for dear life, seeing stars behind her eyes. "RUPERT! Oh God! Yeeessssssss!"

"Jenny oh…. Ahhh… Jenny!"

Both shattered together and collapsed back against the car.

Each couple breathing heavily they looked at one another.

Slowly sliding off the car they all got dressed. Wesley and Lilah held hands and thanked them, awkwardly before running off to their dorm room, where they would be sure to tell of there wild night.

Jenny to turned Giles, smiling gently. Standing on her tippy toes she kissed him sweetly. "Your still the best."

Giles laughed and held her waist, kissing her back. "Love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Rupert."

Jenny and Giles slid into the car and drove back to Giles's house where they spent the night making love.

* * *

**((wow sorry for how… extreme this chapter became… if you guys hate it let me know and I'll redo it, or delete it. If you like though please review and let me know! I'm so nervous about this chapter.))**


	9. Tombstone At the End of the World

**Here is the next chapter. I figured I should post two since you guys might not have liked the previous chapter, but please please please review on both on them. :D Thanks.**

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Jenny asked as she walked through the cemetery, a stake ready in her hands.

It was dark outside and everyone else was sleeping. Buffy was off patrolling a different area, leaving Giles and Jenny to patrol the cemetery.

"A talisman. It is long and solid, almost like the patrons they pass during track and field." Giles answered, unaware of Jenny's lack of interest.

"I'd rather be looking for something else long and solid." Jenny mumbled under breath.

"What was that?" Giles asked as he peered into a tomb.

"Nothing." Jenny answered smoothly. After a while Jenny started to get bored. "Rupert we have been looking for hours now and we have yet to even find a vampire! I'm guessing this thing is a no go."

"I just don't understand. All the signs led to tonight for the talisman to be found and chaos to wreck havoc on the world."

Jenny groaned. "Well it isn't here and frankly I am sick of this end of the world crap. It hasn't ended yet! And if the world is ending then I want to go down with a bang!"

Jenny paused and smirked wickedly. Striding up to Giles she reached forward and grabbed his shaft through his pants, grinning as it immediately responded to her touch.

Giles gasped and with one look into Jenny's lust filled, passionate eyes made his decision. If the world was coming to an end, then he was going to spend his last moments making love to Jenny.

Wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist he crashed her body to his, instantly claiming her lips in a soul-filled kiss.

Jenny moaned and kissed back fiercely, jumping and wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, as he moved his hands to her butt to support her.

Stumbling forward they crashed into the side of the tomb, Jenny's back hitting the wall hard. Gasping at the crash Jenny moaned as Giles attacked her neck. Sucking hard on the skin Jenny smirked knowing that if the world didn't end tonight she would have to wear a turtle neck or scarf to cover the large hickey he just caused.

Biting down on her neck Jenny let out a small scream as Giles grinded himself in-between her legs.

Pulling back Giles grabbed her shirt and tore it off her body, discarding the shreds of her shirt to the ground. He nipped at her skin on her stomach and chest, licking around her bra. Biting down on her nipple through the bra, Jenny gasped and arched into him.

"I love your tits. They are so soft and warm." Giles commented as he peeled her bra off of her body.

"Oh Goddess… suck them. Suck my nipples." Jenny begged, her nipples hard and straining for his touch.

Giles smirked and blew cold breath on them, her hard nipples turning to granite. Jenny screamed out to the air, no one around to hear the pleasure.

Not being cruel Giles sucked her nipple hard into his mouth, biting and licking it fiercely. Jenny buckled in his arms, her chest arching into him. Switching Giles sucked and lapped at her breast lavishly, his hands holding her waist tight as she withered against him, not wanting to drop her.

Quickly turning and stumbling towards a tomb stone, Giles laid her down on top of the flat surface, picking one she could easily lay on.

Running his fingers under the waistband of her jeans he undid the buttons, trailing the zipper down.

"Rupert faster please." Jenny begged her fingers clutched at the side of the tombstone.

Gripping the waistband of her pants he swiftly peeled them down her legs, revealing her porcelain skin to his gracious eyes. Taking her ankle in his hand he kissed and nipped at the skin, sucking on her ankle.

Jenny screeched, her ankle a weak spot that no previous lover had ever found before.

"Rupert please. I'm so wet, I need you."

Giles smirked and spread her legs wide, revealing her drenched panties. Breathing in deeply Giles grinned. "Your so wet, I can smell your arousal from here."

Jenny moaned, her head thrown back and her body on fire. "Rupert touch me."

He smirked mischievously and leaned down, his face between her thighs. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather me lick you?"

Diving in, Giles sucked her through her panties before she could even comprehend his words. Her body thrashed back against the tombstone. Biting the panties he stroked them across her center.

"Rupert! Oh Goddess! Please take them off!"

"Is your sexy little body hot for me? You want me to finger-fuck you?"

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Jenny cried out in insanity.

Giles quickly ripped her panties off her body, pounding two fingers into her hot core.

Jenny screamed and had a death grip on the tombstone beneath her. "Oh fuck yeah! Rupert harder!"

Compiling Giles pounded another finger into her, his fingers curling and hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

Feeling her walls contracting around his fingers Giles knew she was close. "Come on Jenny. Scream it out."

Jenny's body spasmed hard, her body rocking off his fingers as she screamed his name into the night. Jenny panted for breath, not aware of anything until she heard his whispered breath at her ear.

"That was so hot love, but now it's my turn."

Jenny then realized that he had ridded himself of his clothing. "You want me to suck your cock?" Jenny said smirking, going to move to get on knees.

"No." Giles said grabbing her hips to plant her as he got up to straddle her waist. "I want to titie-fuck you."

Jenny's eyes went wide before she reached up to cup her breasts in her hands, smirking the wickedest smile Giles had ever seen in his life.

Grinning Giles knew that she had just invited him to do whatever he pleased and slid up her body to straddle her stomach, his cock resting between her breasts.

Jenny giggled softly, loving how wild Giles was during sex compared to work. Pressing her breasts together to enfold his cock, she smirked as Giles moaned.

Slowly Giles slid his shaft between her breasts, loving the feel of them. Tipping her head down Jenny blew cold air on his cock that made him gasp and arch back.

"Oh yes Jenny."

Jenny chuckled slightly, flickering her tongue out over the head of his shaft. Giles groaned and grabbed her head, lifting her chin so that he could bend over and kiss her lips.

"I've changed my mind love." Giles smiled. "I just want to be inside of you."

Jenny smiled as he moved back down her body, grabbing her hips and sliding into you in one fluid motion. His hands grasping her waist to keep her still as her back arched up.

"Make love to me Rupert. Make love to me as if the world really is going to end tonight."

Giles kissed her lips and slowly they moved together in sync, everything around no longer mattering. In and out he pumped into her, whispering how he would love her forever.

They made love slowly, both crying as neither knew if this was the last time they would be able to make love with one another in this world.

Feeling their climaxes rising they increased their pace, both clinging desperately to each other as they came.

"Jenny!"

"Rupert!"

Both bodies shaking slightly they came down from their highs, holding onto each other, awaiting the sun's rise.

Both completely unaware of Buffy standing their with the talisman in her hand, smiling at the couple on the tombstone.

* * *

**Remember review both chapters! Thanks! :D**


	10. Phone Call

**Okay because of the extremely nice and just fucking amazing reviews I received for the last chapter I am going to write both chapter ideas. I'm just sorry it took me so long and that this chapter isn't my best writting. :( Hope you guys like it anyways! :D  
**

**Phone call scene influenced by Rippertish's story Blame the Candy. ((Go read it if you haven't already… it's amazing!))**

**Thanks to my just amazing reviewers J for Jenny and Rippertish. You guys are goddesses.**

**And thanks to my first ever beta who offered to beta for me Destructo Doll. You are awesome! :D**

**Hope you guys love these chapters! Reviews are very much appreciated as you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own Anthony Stewart Head or Robia Lamorte. Although if I did they would never be able to escape my naughtiness. Haha.**

**Side note: Ripper and Giles are the same person so when I say that Ripper says, that is Giles. Also, if Giles moans so does Ripper. They are the same person, just different personalities surfacing. :D**

* * *

Giles groaned and set his bag down on the floor next to the bed before flopping down on the bed himself. Staring up at the ceiling Giles felt bored, lonely, and irritated.

How dare the watchers council call him and demand for him to go to London, alone for the entire weekend. This was just ludicrous. He was no longer a member of the council, yet they seemed persistent in making his life a living hell.

Grabbing his bag off the floor he rummaged through it before finding a pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. Quickly ridding himself of his work clothes he threw on a pair of boxers and then his clothing. Before, once again falling back onto the bed and groaning.

He missed Jenny terribly and wanted nothing more than to be there with her right now, holding her in his arms, kissing her, and making love to her.

Giles sighed and looked at the clock next to the bed. He couldn't even call her yet as she was still in bed, the time difference pissing Giles off even more. Staring at the ceiling he pounded a fist into the bed, his anger was uncontrollable now and Giles knew that if he didn't get it under control now, Ripper would break lose.

Taking a few deep breaths Giles calmed himself and sighed, his death grip on the bed loosening.

Alone, in his room, Giles began to think about why he had suddenly come to fear Ripper.

"_I'm alone in my own room, Jenny is far away, as is anyone else I could hurt… except the council, but who cares about them?"_

Giles let his thoughts run for a while before turning to look at the clock. Only an hour had gone by. It was still very early for Sunndydale, but he knew that if he called now, Jenny would be up. She admitted the night before he left that she awoke every night at exactly 1:30 in the morning whenever he was gone.

That time haunted her many nights and for years she had no idea why, but eventually she knew. That time was when Angel received his soul from her people. That time haunted her because she had not fulfilled her people's request and followed Angel like she was told. She had let him find his happiness and had warned him that he could never feel true happiness, the kind that came with Buffy.

That time was what kept her up at nights. That is until Giles was laying next to her and she was in his arms. When she was with him she slept peacefully and at ease, which she haven't felt in a very long time.

After talking to him about it they concluded that not only was Angel cursed with not being able to find true happiness, but Jenny was cursed as well, it a different kind of way. Until she found true love she was to be haunted by her people. With Giles around she was at ease and not thinking about her past.

Their love was the only cure to her restless mind. He was made for her and she was made for him.

Reaching for the phone Giles dialed the number to his apartment. Jenny had blushed her way through asking Giles if she could stay at his place while he was gone. She had been there so much lately, that it felt like her home. Giles of coarse had smiled and told her she was welcome whenever she felt like.

"Hello?" Giles smiled at hearing the half asleep voice on the other line of the phone

"Hello love."

Jenny was instantly wide awake, smiling broadly. "Rupert? What are you doing?"

"I didn't wake you did I?" Giles asked slightly worried that he had.

"Of coarse not. Your not here." Jenny answered softly.

Giles felt a bit of guilt fill him. "I know love. I'm sorry." Giles replied, although not being able to help the tiny bit of happiness that filled him knowing that she still needed him.

"Not your fault." Jenny smiled and laid back down on his bed, snuggling under the covers.

"I know. It's so boring and lonely here. I miss you." Giles admitted.

"Same here. Your house seems so empty… as does the bed." Jenny smirked, teasing him.

Giles was instantly curious and laid down on the bed. "Your in my bed?"

"Mmm yeah."

"Wearing what?" Giles asked huskily.

"Nothing." Came the whispered reply.

Giles groaned and felt Ripper threatening once again to take control. Making a quick decision Giles decided to let Ripper take some control, taking comfort in the fact that they were just on the phone.

"Your in my bed, stark naked, without me?" Giles asked feeling Ripper flow through his body, his dirty thoughts swarming his head.

"Yes. Your blankets feel incredible on my body." Jenny breathed, feeling her center start to tingle.

Giles groaned to himself and bit his lip, deciding to let Ripper handle this situation and gave up his control. Insistently, Giles felt different. Like he could face the world no matter what it threw at him. Also, there was this uncontrollable lust and need to talk dirty to Jenny and make her come, hearing her through the phone.

Ripper smirked and whispered huskily into the phone. "I bet my body would feel better on your body."

Jenny gasped at his whispered words. "Oh Goddess yeah. I miss you so fucking much."

"I know love. I've only been gone a day though." Giles gulped debating wither or not to take back the control, hearing Ripper's thoughts.

"I know, but already I'm craving your touch." Jenny smirked. Giles's eyes went wide as Ripper pushed back through.

"Yeah you miss my cock?"

Jenny was startled by his words and knew without doubt that Giles had allowed Ripper to surface. That thought in general made her moan loudly. If she had to fuck him through the phone to keep Giles from pushing Ripper back down then she was going to do it. "Fuck yeah Ripper."

Giles gasped as Jenny said the name Ripper. _"She knows." _Giles thought. Ripper however only smirked. "Fuck… hmm there is that word again. You really do have naughty thoughts on your mind don't you?"

Jenny moaned. "Yes oh yes."

"I bet your soaking wet right now." Ripper husked into the phone. "So damn wet that if I was there my cock would slid right in. Ready for a pounding."

Jenny threw her head back against Giles's pillow. His words, so different from Giles, but it was still him. This was still Giles, just a different side of him. "I'm soaking wet." Jenny admitted shamelessly.

"Mmm. Touch yourself. Touch yourself and tell me how it feels." Ripper demanded and Giles moaned.

Jenny gasped and did just that. Putting the phone on speaker she ran her hand down her stomach and ran her fingers lightly across her sheath. Stroking herself slowly all the time telling Giles/Ripper how it felt. "Oh Goddess. I'm so wet my fingers are just sliding across my pussy. Ohh… it feels so good. I want to slid my fingers into myself."

"Do it. Add two of your fingers into yourself and start a slow rhythm." Ripper demanded as he quickly rid himself of his clothes, his phone on speaker now as well. "Slow, I want to match your pace."

Jenny smirked as he admitted that he was going to stroke himself as she fingered herself off.

Quickly sliding two of her fingers into herself she moaned loudly into the phone. "They slid right in. I'm so tight and oh… Rupert my fingers are all the way in. I'm pumping so slowly if feels fantastic."

The use of Rupert and Ripper made Giles smile. She was addressing both sides of him. "Wiggle them around like I do love." Giles smirked.

Jenny moaned and did just that wiggling her fingers and arching her back up. "Ohhh shit yeah."

"You have quite the naughty mouth there." Ripper grinned.

Jenny smirked and couldn't resist teasing him back. "You don't normally complain when your deep throating my mouth."

Ripper groaned and wrapped his hand over his cock pumping slowly. "I wish I could right now. I'm so damn hard. My precum is already leaking out."

"I want to taste you." Jenny moaned sadly.

"You could pretend." Ripper grinned devilishly. "Get your dildo out of your nightstand."

Jenny smirked and did just that taking it in her hand.

"Once you have it wrap those cute little lips around the tip of the dildo. Pretend it's my rock hard shaft your licking."

Jenny did as she was told, wrapping her lips around the dildo and pumping it slowly into her mouth, her fingers still stroking her core. Making loud slurping noises to let Ripper know that she really was doing it.

Giles moaned as Ripper replied. "Does it taste good?"

Jenny moaned in response. "Yes… Rupert can I slid it into myself?" She addresses Rupert because although she loved the naughtiness of Ripper inside of him, it would always be Rupert, the soft, shy, gentle librarian that stole her heart.

"Yes love." Giles replied.

Jenny slowly slid it into herself, both Giles and Jenny moaning as he fisted himself while she slid it in and out.

"So good Rupert. Want you here."

"Tomorrow love. I'll be there. The instant the meeting is done I'm flying over. Ooh God Jenny I love you."

"Mmmm yes. Faster." Jenny cried out.

Both Jenny and Giles were sending themselves over the edge within minutes.

Slowly coming down from their highs Jenny whispered. "I love you Rupert. You are my everything."

Giles heard the raw honesty in her voice and the sadness. "Jenny are you crying?"

Jenny sniffled at the other end of the phone. "I just have gotten so use to you here, I forgot what it's like to be alone… I don't like it."

"Oh love. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to come."

Jenny giggled through the tears. "No, it's me. I'm just pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic Jenny. You are probably the toughest, most head strong person I have ever met in my life and I love you so very much. It hurts being away from you."

Jenny cried softly. "Come home please."

Giles smiled. "Already in my car. With no plane delays I should be home by sunrise."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. :D REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Jealousy

Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for the ultra delayed post of this chapter. I have been so busy with school, swimming, work, and so much more that I haven't gotten time to post another chapter. I hate to say, but this one was a little rushed so I'm sorry for the mistakes and the shortness. Hopefully, I'll have time to write another one and soon. I love you all who are still reading my story! And a huge thanks to Rippertish who kept reminding me to write another chapter. :D

Rated M as always. Enjoy and please review! 3

* * *

Giles had had enough. Stalking over to Jenny he wrapped his arm tight around her waist, pulling her away from the bar and the man she was currently "talking" to.

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed as Giles forcefully dragged her towards the exit. "I was talking to someone!"

"Well I've had enough so we're leaving. And no give me that "talking" bullshit. You and I both know he was more impressed by your lack of clothing that anything else." Giles nearly shouted at her, his voice rough, barely recognizable over the music.

"You have no right Rupert. I didn't come here with you!" Jenny said, now angry, fighting to escape his grasp as they neared the exit.

Jenny and Giles has gotten into a fight a few days prior. Jenny was passed and to anger Giles in further, decided to go to the wildest bar in Sunndydale, wearing the sluttiest outfit she could come up with. Giles had found out her plans and followed her. For over an hour he had stood watching his girlfriend flirt with other men and watch them lust over her body.

Giles turned and grabbed her hips tightly in his hands, backing her into the darkened corner of the bar. Slamming her back to the wall, Giles stood dangerously close to her form. "Let me make one thing clear to you right now Jennifer." Giles saw her eyes take on an amused look at her lengthened name and it only fueled his next words. "You may not have come here with me, but you are leaving with me."

Jenny couldn't help the thrill she felt at his words, but her anger still pulsating through her body caused her to fight back. "Actually Rupert, I don't think that I am, see that man you so rudely dragged me away from had just promised me a night of hot sex, so if you'll just excuse me…" Jenny smirked trailing off, attempting to get away from Giles's grasp.

Giles glared darkly at her, his hips slamming onto hers, trapping her roughly to the wall again. Jenny's head snapped up about to argue again when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were the darkest shade she had ever seen them, filled with anger, lust, power, and so much more. One look at his eyes and her core was buzzing.

Giles smirked wickedly, a smile once only belonging to Ripper. Pressing himself right up against her body, he tipped her head to the side, whispering huskily against her ear, "I changed my mind love, we aren't going home just yet. That would just be no fun at all." Giles kissed her neck once, emitting a shiver from Jenny. "Besides from what I'm gathering from your body is that you don't want to go home just yet do you?"

"No." Jenny answered, her voice no longer holding the dominance anymore.

"What do you want then love? I think I know the answer, but I want to hear you say it." Giles grinned, his hands sliding sensually down her sides.

Jenny moaned, glad his body was holding her up for support. "I want you to fuck me."

Giles let out a dark chuckle. "I gathered that much, but I want to hear more. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Looking up into his eyes, Jenny smirked back at him, fully intending on playing this game of theirs. "I want you to push up this dress of mine, spread my legs, and slam you hard cock into my soaking pussy right here against this wall. And trust me it will be that easy because I'm not wearing any panties." Giles felt his cock go hard at her words, straining against his pants. "Then I want you to pound in and out of me so hard and fast my moans and cries of pleasure are heard over the music. But first Rupert, I want your mouth on mine."

The instant her words were out of her mouth Giles had his lips slamming down onto hers in a heated kiss. Both fought for dominance before Jenny gave in, out of breath as his lips continued their path down her neck, sucking hard, making sure there was a mark there before pulling away.

Not giving either of them a time to think about the rational side of what they were about to do, Giles pushed her dress up, till it punched around her waist. Looking down Giles drew in a sharp breath as he realized she was telling the truth about not wearing any panties.

"It's almost like you anticipated this." Giles whispered against her ear, as his hand slid down and stroked her folds gently, feeling just how wet she was. "So tell me love, did you not wear any panties because you knew you were going to get some tonight?"

Jenny moaned, trying to think clearly for a witty comeback, but his fingers now teasing her pussy made it hard to focus on anything else. "Yes."

"From who?" Giles said darkly testing her.

Jenny thought for a breath second to say the man at the bar, but Giles suddenly slammed two fingers inside of her and Jenny nearly screamed. "Oh oh Goddess you. You Rupert I wanted to have sex with you tonight!"

Giles smirked. "Right answer love." And with that he removed his fingers, unsnapped his jeans and pulled out his straining cock. Grabbing her hips he lifted her till her legs wrapped around his waist and in one fluid motion he slammed into her.

"Ahhh! Oh Rupert. Pound me." Jenny moaned, her nails digging into his back at the pleasure. It had only been a few days since they had had sex, but in Jenny's book it was way too long.

"My pleasure love." Giles slid out and back in hard once, before starting up a fast rhythm, her back hitting the wall with his thrusts. Jenny knew she was going to have a bruise on her back and be sore tomorrow, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was his cock slamming inside of her, she just prayed that he wouldn't stop.

Giles pounded into her hard and fast, his cock sliding in deep every single time. "Yes yes yes!" Jenny cried out, glad the music in the club was loud and it was dark in their corner.

"Don't ever do this again." Giles said in-between thrusts. "You here me Jenny?"

Knowing that he was talking about their fight and how she dealt with it she held him tighter. "Never." Jenny rasped out.

Their lips slammed together once more before they both flew over the edge. Both moaning and gasping into each other's mouths they held tightly as they rode out their orgasms.

Giles knew that Jenny was going to be sore and tired so he quickly righted both of them and escorted them out of the club. Getting them a taxi he helped her in before climbing in with her. He gave directions to the taxi driver and sat back with Jenny in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Jenny whispered slightly.

"Don't be. It was partly my fault. But promise me next time your mad we can talk it out and not try to find someone else?"

Jenny shot her head up to him and suddenly began very serious. "I wasn't trying to look for someone to replace you. I was just mad and wanted to make you jealous. Oh Goddess Rupert I never want anyone else, but you."

Giles smiled and held her close. "I know that love, and you succeeded in the jealous department."

Jenny giggled tiredly at that and smiled. "Well I liked the outcome."

Giles smirked and winked at her. "Me too love."

They shared a soft kiss, before Jenny relaxed in his arms. By the time the driver made it to Giles's house Jenny was fast asleep, content in Giles's arms.

* * *

REVIEWS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	12. Niagara Falls

**Okay so I felt so bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long and then only posting a small chapter I wrote this just now, instead of doing my homework. Lol. It's really random, but then again so are all of mine, so it's nothing new. :D I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews please!**

**Rated M… 3**

* * *

Jenny squirmed in her seat, restless. "Rupert will you please tell me where you are taking me?"

"No. And since I know your going to ask again, no." Giles said for the hundredth time as he continued to drive.

Earlier this week they had decided that they were going to take a vacation to get away from the craziness of Sunnydale and had taken a plane all the way to New York. The past couple days they had spent the week going shopping, to the beach, and having sex any chance they could. But Giles wanted to do something different, something that would surprise her and be an addition to their game. So he had blindfolded Jenny and loaded her into his car, taking her to his secret destination.

"But why?" Jenny whined.

"Because it wouldn't be a secret then would it love?" Giles answered smoothly.

Jenny frowned, crossing her arms which caused Giles to laugh. What amused Giles more than anything though was that throughout her whining she never once tried to take the blindfold off of her eyes. Just demanded that he stop being ridiculous and tell her where he was taking her.

After a few more minutes Giles pulled up and stopped the car. Jenny held still as she heard the car turn off and Giles get out. Hearing her side door open she couldn't help but ask, "Rupert?"

"It's me love." Giles smiled, reaching across her to unbuckle her seat belt and help her out of the car. Jenny held him close, not wanting to loose him. Listening closely Jenny was shocked to hear rushing water.

"Can I take this off yet?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet. Few more minutes." Giles smiled, holding her hips and leading her carefully through the crowds of people, who looked at them strangely. Giles chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Jenny asked again curiously.

"The people staring at us."

Jenny gripped his hands. "There are people here?"

Giles didn't answer her, but continued walking. Looking around Giles picked the most secluded of the populated areas. "Alright here we are. You can take the blindfold off."

Jenny bit her lip, hesitantly reaching up and sliding it off her eyes. When she did her mouth fell open and she gasped. "Oh Goddess Rupert. This is amazing." Jenny said in awe, watching the gushing waters of Niagara Falls.

"I thought you'd like it." Giles smiled, his arms wrapped around her waist as he placed her hands on the railing, separating her from the deathly fall down to the water.

"Oh Rupert I love it! Thank you!" Jenny exclaimed, though her eyes never left the water. Giles allowed her to take in the view for a few more minutes before he began the next part of his plan… the part where they continued their game.

Slowly moving his hand from around her waist, down her leg, and back up her inner thigh he heard Jenny's sharp intake of air, telling him that he had caught her off guard.

"Rupert?" Jenny asked slightly nervous as there were hundreds of people around that could see them.

"Shh love, just keep watching the water." Giles whispered as his hand unsnapped her jeans, pulling the zipper down just enough so that his hand could wander into her panties. Jenny gripped the railing tighter to keep from making any noise.

Giles slid his fingers across her folds, surprised to find her soaking wet. "Love?" Giles questioned amused.

"Your damn fault. I've been wet since you put that blindfold on me." Jenny admitted quietly.

Giles's eyes went wide and he smirked. "I'll have to remember that."

Pressing his body closer to her back, he boxed her in against the railing, ensuring that no one, unless leaning over the railing and looking specifically for someone having sex, would notice what he was doing to her.

Slowly sliding his fingers along her opening he pressed two inside of her soaking pussy. Jenny's knees nearly buckled, and Giles had to wrap his other arm tightly around her waist to keep her from falling. "Jenny breathe." Giles whispered smiling.

"Shut up and fuck me." Jenny hissed in a low voice, his fingers unmoving inside of her body.

"Naughty girl, asking to be finger-fucked in public." Giles teased as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her body.

"Ohh." Jenny gasped, her mind forgetting to remark with a come back.

Giles gently slid another finger inside of her, making sure to keep his movements small, but deep. Wiggling his fingers some more he felt her walls clench and knew she was close to her climax already. "Come for me love."

"Rupert… can't be quiet…" Jenny admitted knowing that if he continued she was going to scream her climax, her senses on overload from the Falls, to the people, to his fingers sliding in and out of her body.

"Yes you can love." Giles pressed his fingers still pumping hard inside of her body. "Or a lot of people are going to know what I'm doing to you."

Jenny's body shook and she fought to keep control. "Oh Goddess. Rupert I'm coming." Jenny breathed, her head falling down as she clenched her teeth, her body shattering. Giles kept his arm around her waist to keep her body from shaking, as he heard small whimpers come out in her attempt to stay quiet. Once she was down he gently pulled his hand out of her pants, and zippered her back up. Cleaning her juices off his fingers on a rag in his pocket, he gently wrapped his arm around her and lead her out to the car. Jenny didn't process anything, her mind still in post-orgasm mode.

"You alright Jenny?" Giles asked softly realizing she hadn't said anything to him since.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just trying to come back to earth and focus on walking. My legs feel like jell-o at the moment." Jenny laughed.

"Well let me help you with that." Giles suddenly picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to the car. Jenny laughed and held onto him, watching the strange looks they were given.

"Rupert put me down!" Jenny laughed.

"Not a chance love." Giles smiled, loving her relaxed and carefree state. Walking them down to a small restaurant, Jenny looked at him puzzled.

"Rupert?" Jenny looked up at him.

Giles kissed her lips softly. "Thought you might be hungry."

Jenny hugged him close, walking in and being seated right away as Giles had made reservations. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jenny grinned, sliding into a booth, Giles next to her, instead of across.

"Yes, but I love to hear it every time."

They both smiled and ordered their meals, talking and laughing about school, work, and learning new things about each other yet. Once they were down with their meals Giles led them outside and back to the car.

"Thank you Rupert I had a great time today." Jenny smiled, kissing him gently.

"I'm glad to hear that. I did too." Giles kissed her back.

Jenny smiled, going to push past him and into the car when she paused. Looking up at him he bit his lip, staying still. "Rupert?" Jenny asked curiously, a small smirk on her face.

"Yes?" Giles asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Your turned on." Jenny said bluntly, feeling his cock against her when she went to walk by him.

"Yes." Giles answered simply.

"Get in the car, in the back."

"Jenny you don't have to." Giles said softly, offering to wait until they got home, but Jenny would heard none of it.

"No get in." When Giles went to protest she stepped up close, unzipped her jeans, and guided his hand into her panties. So was wet. Very wet.

"Love?"

"Get in." Jenny said again.

This time he didn't hesitate, getting in the backseat quickly. Jenny followed and shut the door behind her. She was glad his backseat windows were tainted. Quickly, unzipping his jeans she pulled them down to his ankles, smirking as his cock sprang to attention. Wrapping her hand around him he sucked in a breath, and stopped her.

"I'm so hard right now, if you do that I'm going to come without getting to be inside of you." Giles admitted.

"Okay." Jenny said softly, quickly stripping her jeans and panties off as well, and straddling his waist. Giles moaned and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her as she sank down onto his hard cock. "Ohhh." Jenny moaned as she slid all the way down on him, his cock buried deep inside of her.

"Mmmm." Giles groaned, glad to finally have her wrapped around his cock, having been turned on since he fingered her at the falls.

Jenny kissed him as she began to bounce on his cock, up and down. Getting a rhythm going she was shocked as his hands pushed up her shirt, pulling it off, before getting rid of her bra too. Looking at him questionably he shrugged, "I love watching your boobs bounce when you ride me. It's hot."

Jenny chuckled slightly, looking down at her small boobs. "If you say so." Giles blushed slightly, but moaned as she increased her pace. Thrusting up inside of her they pounded each other hard and fast, both their climaxes approaching quickly. "Rupert I can't…" Jenny gasped out, Giles instantly grabbing her hips and moving her up and down.

Driving into her a few more times he held her close as she shattered around him, her walls clenching his cock hard, pulling his own climax from him. Both moaning they held each other close, breathing heavily.

"Oh Goddess." Jenny gasped, chuckling slightly. "That was… wow."

Giles chuckled with her. "I know what you mean."

After a few minutes Jenny slowly moved off of him, his limp cock sliding out of her. Sharing one more kiss and getting dressed, they got back into the front of the car, Giles pulling them back onto the street, heading home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews please!**


End file.
